Prelúdio
by LJficwriters
Summary: O diário de Haruka e Michiru está aberto. Nessa fic, ousamos supor e contar sobre o que aconteceu a partir do momento que Haruka resolve se unir à Michiru, seja como parceira...ou como amante. Esperamos que gostem. Ah, e comentários são bem vindos!
1. Selamento

Algumas informações úteis antes de ler:  
- As falas entre parênteses são ações.  
- As falas entre aspas, geralmente são pensamentos. Todavia, quando outra pessoa estiver no diálogo que se dá entre as duas garotas, ele ficará entre aspas. Não tenham medo, (u.u) logo se acostumam, depois é só felicidade.

**Capítulo I - Selamento...**

Olhando ainda para a caneta de transformação e com a garota em seus braços, pensa por um momento e toma posse de seu Destino, segurando o mágico objeto...firmando agora seu compromisso não só como Guerreira...mas como quem sabe, parceira de Neptune ou melhor, de Kaioh Michiru...

Estava feito. Não teria mais volta, uma vez guerreira, caberia cumprir o que fora selado. Hoje, Tenoh Haruka fundia-se à Sailor Uranus...

Mesmo que a realidade apresentasse um silêncio indigesto, os pensamentos confusos da loira pareciam quase gritar naquela garagem. Ela, por um momento, olha para o menino, possuído minutos atrás, por algo que não conseguira definir com precisão. Estava quieto, mas podia ver, forçando rapidamente seus olhos, que ele estava respirando. Suspirou. Tornou a olhar Neptune, em seus braços, sentindo o sangue da jovem se esvair. O silêncio então é quebrado por Uranus.

- Você precisa de cuidados...logo as pessoas virão checar o que aconteceu...se quer manter tua identidade...é melhor sair daqui. Eu...posso ajudar com os ferimentos...

- Não se preocupe... - falara enquanto tentava levantar-se.

- Mas suas costas! Está ferida e...quem...bom, quem vai cuidar de você? Eu suponho que...que você não tenha "espalhado" sua condição de...guerreira...

- Não, eu não disse e... - se dá conta de algo - ... Você... você o tocou! - olhando para o objeto na mão dela - Por que fez isso?...Eu... eu tentei te avisar...

- ...Eu...não quero mais fugir...estou cansada disso...não é de hoje que tenho sonhos perturbadores...quero ter a chance de acabar com isso...se for possível...Venha, eu te ajudo a levantar.

- Eu imaginei que você devia ter alguma visão desse tipo - se apóia levemente nela, se levantando - ...desde que soube quem você era... - desvia o olhar.

- Você...tem que se cuidar..._Kaioh-san - _tentara desviar do assunto por hora, não queria discutir, ainda mais na situação que a outra garota se encontrara.

- Obrigada, mas...não se preocupe comigo...

- Não seja tola... - diz a jovem seriamente - suas costas...venha comigo...não deveria ter se arriscado desse jeito...

- (pega o "cetro" e se "destransforma", voltando ao seu uniforme. Olha para outro lado, novamente) "Michiru... não fale mais do que deveria... vai se machucar... mais..." Eu... ah.. esqueça...

- Olha, você tem que se tratar, eu posso ajudar...entre... - abrindo a porta do carro.

- (a olha, olha em volta. Suspira. Entra no carro)...pensando sobre sua missão, e que agora, ela também fazia parte dela Você... não devia ter feito isso fala, de súbito... Não se sabe ainda o que acontecerá nesta luta...

- Não me diga o que posso fazer ou não - virava o rosto, ligando o carro - Entrei nisso...pelo que já falei a você...não quero mais fugir...e...se você me ensinar, posso aprender o que for preciso.

- Não estou tentando te dizer o que fazer! Mas eu sei do que estou falando... Espero que saiba que, agora nunca mais poderá voltar à sua vida...Desculpe-me dizer, mas...é estranho...você não me parecia o tipo de pessoa que jogaria tudo para o alto desta maneira... Ou talvez, você ainda não saiba que o tenha feito... - olha-a com certa tristeza.

- Eu sei exatamente o que minha decisão implica. Como eu disse, se me ensinar, posso me virar...prometo que não vou ser um estorvo...você não me conhece.

As últimas palavras proferidas por Haruka atingiram Michiru de uma forma que a loira não percebera... - "É o que pensa, eu te conheço mais do que você imagina" - pensava Kaioh Michiru à caminho do apartamento da velocista...

- Bom, chegamos.

- (levantando a cabeça) "Chegamos" aonde?

- Ao meu apartamento... - pegava um toalha limpa que tinha no banco de trás do carro que sempre levava após o treino - Cubra as costas com isso...pra que ninguém perceba o ferimento. Vamos.

- (hesita) Não...só me deixe na minha casa, por favor...

- (suspira) Não seja boba...afinal já estamos aqui...e bem, quem cuidaria de você? Já que não contou a ninguém sobre "você sabe o quê", seria estranho que uma amiga visse esses cortes... - guiava-a à entrada do prédio

- Acho que seria mais estranho uma...amiga... Não ouviu o que diziam no iate? Pois era verdade... - dizia séria.

- (a olha surpresa)...Aposto que estavam enganados...você deve ter vários amigos...né? - sorrindo finalmente.

- A maioria das pessoas realmente não sabe nada sobre mim. Mas como eu disse, eles estavam certos... - acompanhando-a.

- (a olha por alguns segundos, percebendo a tristeza com que falava) B-bom, pelo menos por enquanto...enquanto estiver me ensinando não vai estar mais sozinha... - o elevador pára em frente ao apartamento, e logo as duas saem.

- _Hai_... - se desvencilhando das lembranças tristes que lhe ocorreram - Mas eu também não pretendo tomar o seu tempo... Afinal, a maior velocista do mundo deve ser alguém muito ocupada e rodeada de pessoas...

- (ri baixo) Na verdade...eu prefiro a companhia de meus carros e motos...por isso, faz algum tempo que não converso com alguém sabe? Dirijo a palavra aos colegas de classe por pura educação...a pouca que me resta - sorri enquanto abre a porta do apartamento - Olha, não repare na simplicidade do lugar...eu quase não paro aqui...por isso não tenho muitos móveis...

- Não, imagina... - olhando em volta, sorri fraco - É um lugar de muito bom gosto...

- (sorri) Obrigado. Não tem muita coisa...só o essencial...mas uma poltrona confortável é útil quando chegamos de um dia de treino né? Por favor, sente, eu vou ferver água, quero ver esses seus ferimentos...

- É o tipo de coisa com o qual tem que se acostumar. Mas, eu já disse, não quero ser um incômodo... Você esteve treinando durante todo o dia hoje, não foi? Deve estar cansada... Eu lhe agradeço por tudo, mas...

- Não. - interrompe, olhando-a seriamente - Eu não costumo trazer muitas pessoas aqui...se eu me ofereci, é porque não é incômodo algum...por favor fique..._Kaioh-san_.

- (continua fitando-a e suspira, sem argumento) Obrigada então... por tudo...

- (sorri) Bom, se me dá licença... - tira a tolha ensangüentada dela, some por alguns segundos no banheiro e pega uma limpa - Pegue...fique com isso...porque...vou precisar ver os ferimentos...vou ferver a água então - dirigindo-se à cozinha.

- (cora também) ... _H-hai_...

- _Oe_...você pode sentar aí, sim?

- (meio apreensiva, senta-se) Sim...

A chaleira denuncia que a água estava pronta e Haruka leva para sala, onde senta perto da jovem, que se encontrava no sofá.

- Posso...er... - diz um tanto vermelha - ver os ferimentos? - pegava o pano e o molhava na água quente.

- (cora um pouco e levanta a blusa, olhando para o outro lado) Não precisa se preocupar... foi só um raspão...

- Se não fosse comprometer tua identidade, te levaria a um hospital...- tentava formular alguma pergunta, que a distraísse enquanto cuidava dos cortes - Você toca há quanto tempo?

- Hum... eu sempre gostei de violino... bom, de música em geral... Eu ainda era bem pequena quando meus pais me colocaram em aulas de violino - sorri, se lembrando.

- (sorri ao ver de relance a expressão da garota) Você toca muito bem..._Kaioh-san_...eu ouvi no dia em que estávamos no iate e...cala-se ao lembrar de suas palavras ríspidas

- ... (também se lembra das palavras que ouvira... vira o rosto, porque sentiu que lágrimas iriam começar a se formar)

- Hey...eu...eu...não sou muito boa "nisso" sabe? Em "pedir desculpas". Na verdade acho que nunca pedi...porque o fato é que, nunca fui uma pessoa de muitas amizades...- notando que a cabeça da garota começa a pender - _Gomenasai_..._gomenasai__ Kaioh-san_...eu disse tantas coisas naquele dia...insultei-a...não sou uma pessoa muito sociável..._Gomen_..._gomenasai_!

- Não se deve pedir desculpas por dizer o que pensa... - suspira.

- Eu...eu não penso isso de você! Eu...estava com raiva...se bem que isso não é desculpa pra te tratar mal...é que eu não a conhecia...nem QUERIA entender o que estava para acontecer...

- Por isso eu não posso te culpar... Também nunca fui lá muito social... Por isso não me conhecem... Muitos pensam como você... E na verdade, te admiro, por dizer o que pensa, mesmo sem pensar - sorri.

- ... (vermelha, deixa o pano de lado e vira a garota, sorri olhando pra ela).

- ... (fita seus olhos, meio distraída).

- Bom, eu não espero que me perdoe pelas coisas que disse...sorrindo mas podemos começar de novo...Sou Tenoh Haruka, "estrela dos carros de corrida"... - ri.

(continua)


	2. Curando Feridas

**Capítulo II – Curando feridas...**

- Bom, eu não espero que me perdoe pelas coisas que disse... - fala sorrindo - mas podemos começar de novo...Sou Tenoh Haruka, "estrela dos carros de corrida"... – ri.

- (ri baixo, cobrindo a boca com a mão) Não me julgue assim! É claro que eu te... perdoaria... Bom, Eu sou Kaioh Michiru, violinista e... pintora "nas horas vagas" - sorri - É um prazer..."conhecê-la"? – ri.

- O prazer é todo meu - sorri e estende a mão para cumprimentá-la - Michiru..._Michiru-san_... - fala demonstrando certo nervosismo.

- (estende sua mão também, e a cumprimenta) Não precisa de... disso - cora um pouco, se referindo à formalidade da outra garota.

- (surpresa) _H-hai_...então pode me chamar de Haruka... - repara nas mãos dela - Bom, seus curativos estão feitos – vermelha.

- (cora... desvia o olhar) Ah, muito obrigada, Teno... – pára - ... Haruka – sorri.

- B-bom e...quando te vejo de novo? Er...te verei novamente?

- Eu...espero que sim... - sorria, um pouco corada.

- É que... (toma coragem, afinal a garota confessara minutos atrás o que sentia por ela) Bom, eu conheço um lugar...para...treinarmos "Maldição! "Treinar" Haruka? Convide-a para sair!"

- (abaixa os olhos, sem conseguir evitar muito a sua expressão de decepção) "Michiru, não se iluda! Você já falou demais, não espere o que não virá! Droga... e mude esse olhar" - ela pensou numa espécie de luta interna - Claro... afinal, não sabemos quando o inimigo atacará, não é?...

- ... "Tenoh! Faça alguma coisa! Ou melhor, faça QUALQUER coisa, porque já se passaram três minutos e você continua parada olhando-a!!!".

- (percebe que ela a encara... cora um pouco) Ah...então...quando você pode começar o...hã...eu não diria treinamento... - confusa - ... em todo caso, eu... "Michiru! Faça o favor de dizer frases coerentes! Argh... por que não consigo dizer nada com esse olhar sobre mim?" – pensava.

- Depois do treino podemos ir...à um restaurante...

- (a encara também) Ah... eh... "Fala alguma coisa! Argh, qual o seu problema Michiru? Vamos.. responda!" Claro, eu... adoraria... - sorri, um pouco constrangida.

- "Ela ficou constrangida!! Está vendo? Quem sabe ela não teve um AVC para ter dito aquilo no autódromo!!!" Ah...então - fala um pouco triste agora, mas sorri tentando disfarçar - vamos combinar..."Pede pra ela ficar anta!" qualquer dia...bom, seus curativos estão feitos, vou te levar pra casa... - sorri meio sem jeito ainda nervosa.

- ... (observando que sorria tentando encobrir algo) "Droga... ela perguntou por educação Michiru! Você não devia ter aceitado!" Ah, sim... - se entristece também, pela dedução que fizera - Ah, Haruka, eu já tomei demais o seu tempo... pode deixar que eu volto sozinha...

- "É agora, é agora...convide-a _baka_!" Por que não fica aqui hoje? Quer dizer, me desculpe...com certeza tem outros afazeres...eu te levo... - levantando-se do sofá.

- Ah, não, eu não tenho afazeres hoje... - ri, supondo que ela estava brincando e se levanta também.

- E aquela fila quilométrica de autógrafos na entrada do colégio? Você precisa dormir bem, para acordar disposta para a maratona - ri, finalmente sentindo-se mais calma.

- Ah, nem me lembre daquilo... - se sentindo mais calma também - Não é exatamente algo muito divertido... Às vezes eu queria ser invisível... - sorri de leve - Aí, quem sabe, quando eu tocasse, me confundiriam com o vento... - desvia um pouco o olhar - "Michiru! Controle o que fala!..." – pensando.

- (sorri finalmente notando uma "deixa") Bom, se você fosse o vento, eu nunca me sentiria sozinha, já que ele é meu companheiro fiel nas corridas – sorri.

- ... (sorri, um pouco surpresa e cala-se, não sabendo o que dizer, com medo de falar demais).

- (cora) Bom, meu quarto não é essas coisas...mas garanto que colchão ele tem...- ri -...eu insisto para que descanse por aqui...é bem tranqüilo sabe? Não sei como é sua casa, mas aqui só tem o barulho do vento...que agita um pouco as cortinas do quarto...

- (sorri) eu também moro num lugar bem calmo e.. "MICHIRU! O que pensa que está dizendo?" Ah, eu agradeço, mas não posso aceitar, já fui um incômodo muito grande por hoje. Obrigada, Haruka - encara seus olhos por um momento, depois olha para baixo.

- (visivelmente triste, mas tentando encobrir com um sorriso). _H-hai_...então vamos descer...

- V-vamos...

- "Droga Haruka! Perdeu sua chance!!!" Deixe-me trancar a porta, não quero que roubem minhas coisas...bom, não tenho muitos objetos de valor aqui mesmo – ri.

- (ri baixo) Que tal o piso? Apenas por pertencerem à "famosa Tenoh Haruka", já seriam considerados valiosos...

- (sorri de volta, ruborizada) Bom, aposto minha vida que as coisas de Kaioh Michiru fariam miséria num leilão - rindo novamente e entrando no elevador, esperando pela garota, que ri e entra logo em seguida.

Algum tempo depois, as duas saem do elevador e em seguida dirigem-se à garagem do prédio, entrando no carro da velocista.

- Bom, me oriente agora ok? Ahh, e coloque o cinto, não quero que voe pelo vidro – ri.

- Ah... sim, eu devia ter previsto isso, certo? Afinal estou pegando carona com uma corredora... – ri – Bom, eu não moro muito longe daqui, não será tão difícil - sorri.

- Não?! Nunca a vi por aqui...quer dizer pelas redondezas...ahhh claro você não deve andar muito a pé – sorri – os fãs iriam comê-la viva...

- (cora um pouco) Não... não é isso... é que... - olha pra baixo - Eu devo ser meio "anti-social" mesmo... - sorri com certa tristeza no olhar.

- E-eu não quis dizer isso Michiru...é só que...eu...não tive o prazer de te conhecer antes...- sorri - porque sempre passo por essas ruas...

- Então teria um lado bom nessa missão? Afinal nós...nos conhecemos - sorri - "Michiru! Argh... não brinca com esse tipo de coisa... ela deve estar odiando isso..." - pensava.

- Sim! - responde prontamente - Esse é um dos lados bons dessa missão...por favor diga que tem mais... – ri - Se bem que, já ter conhecido você, é a melhor parte...ah, é pra virar onde?

- (cora) Vire à esquerda...Ah...não sei se posso te mostrar mais alguma coisa positiva nisso... E, era isso que eu queria impedir... _Gomen__ ne_...foi por minha causa que você tocou naquela caneta... - desvia o olhar.

- Michiru (diz séria) não questione minha decisão...sei que... – cora - deve se preocupar com meu futuro...mas já foi...agora é enfrentar isso...se me ajudar, tenho certeza que será mais fácil. Bom, ou menos difícil...

- (se espanta um pouco, mas tenta não demonstrar) Eu... é, está bem. Eu não vou mais falar nisso... E sim, é claro que eu vou lhe "ajudar"... Não que eu mesma tenha muita certeza de como o fazer – ri - Ah, vire no próximo farol, a direita – apontando.

- Ok. – virando – Nossa, mas...é enorme... - olha espantada para a Mansão Kaioh.

- (olha, meio encabulada) É... é, onde eu moro... "Ótimo... agora ela vai achar que eu sou uma riquinha metida..."

- (sorrindo) Linda sua casa...- pára o carro - Michiru...será que podia...hum...me dar o número do seu telefone? Agora que...somos "parceiras" digamos assim... - fala corando.

- (nem ouve direito a frase, porque estava preocupada com a impressão que aquela casa causaria) Obrigada por me trazer.. Você gostaria de entrar? – sorri - "Ah claro, Michiru... ela quer é se livrar de você" – pensa.

- Ah, b-bom...fica pra outro dia...é que...eu tenho uns compromissos e...

- Ah, o telefone! - sorri, finalmente percebendo a pergunta -...não quer mesmo entrar? – sorrindo - Não é uma "mansão mal-assombrada" – ria.

- (ri) Uma garota como você não poderia assombrar ninguém...mas se eu estiver enganada e você for um espírito, não venha puxar meu pé à noite...preciso dele pra correr amanhã...

- Neste caso eu posso abrir uma exceção então...por favor, entre – sorri.

- Bom, aceitarei o convite então...

- Ah sim, venha - sorri meio surpresa.

- (sorri e entra) Eu só vou poder ficar um pouquinho...porque amanhã bem cedo treinarei...mas por você...eu fico...afinal, tenho que passar uma boa imagem porque nosso primeiro encontro não foi nada bom...

- (sorri) Claro, eu... não quero ser a causa de acidentes na pista amanhã - entram numa sala - Mãe? – sorri - Esta é Tenoh Haruka... uma...amiga.

- (Haruka sorri de leve para a mãe da garota) Sra. Kaioh, é um prazer conhecê-la - fazendo reverência.

"O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Tenoh" – diz a mulher, analisando a garota, até que: "Seus cabelos são tão belos Srta. Tenoh (sorrindo), por que deixa-los tão curtos?".

- (surpresa com a pergunta) Hã...eu imagino que...isso...não mude quem eu sou Sra. Kaioh...- sorrindo meio sem graça.

- Errmm... - sem saber o que fazer - Gostaria de...tomar alguma coisa? - dirigindo-se à Haruka.

- "Talvez um copo e meio de veneno pela situação constrangedora" Hum...não...não, obrigado...eu já vou indo...- esperando a garota acompanhá-la até a porta.

- Ah sim... - indo até a porta - Haruka... muito obrigada por tudo... e me desculpe por ser um incômodo...

- Eu já disse que não foi incômodo algum Michiru – sorri -...obrigado pelo telefone...eu te ligo ok? Ah, e cuide dos ferimentos, troque o curativo pra melhorar mais rápido está bem? - fala perto do ouvido dela para a mãe da garota não ouvir.

- Certo – sorri.

- E-eu vou indo...se cuida né? - cora e sai apressada em direção ao carro.

- (cora também) Até mais...- fecha a porta e sobe pro quarto, antes que a mãe a visse corada - "Ruka..." – pensando.

Minutos depois, Haruka chega em casa...onde, só ao passar a chave na porta, percebe que estava completamente absorta por aquela que tinha acabado de encontrar. Senta-se no sofá, mas segundos depois, nervosa, dirige-se à varanda onde olhando para o céu, sente seu coração palpitar...só de fazer menção à pronúncia do nome de Michiru.

A jovem espanta-se com as sensações que a outra garota estava provocando...queria vê-la mais uma vez, ou duas ou...eternamente...na verdade, mal podia esperar para treinar com Neptune...não que treinar realmente estivesse importando tanto naquele momento...Como seria daqui para frente? Ela seria sua parceira? Em que tipo de luta se envolveria? Aliás...se envolveria com Kaioh Michiru?

E foi com mil e um pensamentos que Haruka afastou-se da varanda, onde voltou ao sofá...e acabou adormecendo...impedindo inconscientemente que Michiru fugisse de sua mente... Sonhara com ela.

(continua)


	3. Conhecendo

**Capítulo III – Conhecendo...**

Dois dias depois do ocorrido, as guerreiras reúnem-se para treinar, com Neptune como professora provisória de Haruka. Em semanas as duas, treinam diariamente, conseguindo uma excelente sincronia.

- _Oe_! Eu consegui Michiru!! Finalmente consegui saltar decentemente! - ainda ofegante, fazia meio que uma pose, sem se tocar que poderia estar fazendo papel de boba...e realmente estava...

- Sim, sim - esforçando-se para não rir - conseguiu rápido... Humm...pelo menos não teremos problemas com corridas... Aliás, eu que ficarei para trás... – sorri.

- Eu espero por você...finjo que torci o pé... - sorria olhando para ela.

- Mas só finja, _onegai_... – sorri.

- Opa! - tropeça.

- Isso foi o inicio da encenação, ou...? – a olha meio indecisa.

- Brincadeira... – rindo.

- Hum... - balançava a cabeça negativamente, porém sorria.

- Você não ficou chateada ficou? Eu pareço meio séria, mas brinco também...

- Por que eu ficaria? Hum...eu também passo a impressão errada, não? É bom ir se acostumando...

- Está bem – ria – Bom, eu preciso de um banho urgente. E aquilo que te falei está de pé...digo, o "almoço"...

- Sim... bom, eu também vou me trocar então para almoçarmos... – sorria.

- Posso te dar uma carona até em casa.

- Ah... mas aí eu vou estar sendo um estorvo novamente...

- De maneira alguma Michiru – sorrindo – eu te levo rapidinho, cortesia de uma velocista...tomo banho correndo e passo lá na sua casa novamente.

- Sim, pode ser. _Arigato_... – sorria.

- Sem problema! Então vamos - abria a porta do carro, esperando ela entrar.

- Com licença...

Minutos depois, Haruka chega à residência dos Kaioh para finalmente encontrar-se com Michiru, onde pára e buzina.

- "Que falta de educação Haruka! Toque no maldito interfone!" – pensava a jovem loira, um tanto desesperada.

- Até mais, mãe - ela acena, já saindo de casa. Usava um vestido de um tom de salmão bem claro, e tinha os cabelos um pouco úmidos ainda - Olá, Haruka - sorri.

- "_Kami-sama_...ela está linda, não tenha um derrame agora Haruka" _H-hai_, desculpa ficar buzinando aqui...eu esqueci...que estamos na Idade Moderna e temos interfones... - sorrindo sem graça.

- (ri) Sem problemas...

- À propósito...você...está linda...

- Ah... – cora – _A-arigato_...

- Acho que você vai gostar daqui, é discreto...e a comida é excelente. Estou morrendo de fome, então eu aviso que...se minha barriga roncar não pense que é um demônio...portanto, não invoque Neptune... – brincava.

- (rindo do comentário) Ah sim, que bom que fui avisada...Afinal Neptune deve ter lá seus afazeres...Então vou tentar não incomodá-la...

- (sorrindo) Bom, vamos sentar né? Hora de comer... - olhando o cardápio - olha, esse prato é bom, e esse também - dizia apontando as descrições que vinham no cardápio.

- (sorri) Vejo que você conhece bem este lugar... Hum, se não se importar, pode pedir para mim também...

- _Hai_... - faz o pedido - é um bom restaurante...se bem que com companhia é beem melhor...almoçar só é..."sem sal" er...desculpa o trocadilho infame...eu não penso direito quando estou com fome...

- Não, não, ficou... interessante. – ri – _Gomen_, não estou rindo de você. Ah... mas eu não creio que você já tenha estado sem companhia...

- (sem jeito para responder) Bom...mas tenha certeza que sua é a melhor que já tive – sorri.

- (cora) Você é muito... gentil... "Michiru, trate de controlar o que diz, senão vai levar fora de novo!"

- Não é gentileza Michiru...é a verdade...- cora - eu gosto da sua companhia...verdade mesmo...senão jamais a convidaria pra almoçar comigo...nem ir até minha casa.

- (sorri um pouco) E-eu... eu também gosto muito... de...estar com você... "Kaioh Michiru! Você vai falar demais de novo!"

- Já que é recíproco, não fiquemos reticentes. Eu gosto de estar com você...muito...- não evita corar.

- (um pouco surpresa, cora também) Eu sinto o mesmo... - desviava o olhar.

O garçom chega trazendo os pedidos, sem querer, acabara cortando o pequeno, mas incômodo silêncio que ficara entre as duas. Não porque estivessem entediadas, mas a conversa parecia momentaneamente ter tomado outro rumo, a troca de gentilezas era constante e o clima que se formara era perigosamente envolvente...

Enquanto o rapaz arrumava os pratos e bebidas em seus devidos lugares, Haruka olhava, tentando ser o mais discreta possível, a mão da outra garota, querendo tocar. Obviamente não teve a coragem necessária para tal, então volta à realidade, e observa Michiru comer, para descobrir se tinha aprovado suas escolhas.

- "Por quê? Ela sempre me faz sentir...desse jeito?" Erm... está muito bom... Não vai comer? - sorria sem graça, antes de dar a próxima garfada.

- A-ah eu...eu estava esperando você provar e aprovar a comida...está ao seu gosto?

- Sim...está maravilhosa – sorri.

- "Que vontade de tocar nela...Controle-se Haruka!!! Ou vai espantar a garota!" Você come devagarzinho...eu já estou quase terminando...ou fui eu que praticamente "engoli" a comida de uma vez?!

- A-ah... _gomen_...é que..."Eu me distraí tanto pensando em você que esqueci de comer. Invente algo, Michiru" eu me acostumei a comer devagar mesmo...

- (olhava a garota, não ouvindo realmente o que falava) Hã? - deixando cair o garfo no chão - Mas que droga!

- Ah, está tudo...bem?

- Eu me distraí...mas acho que é hora de...ah! Aceita um sorvete como sobremesa? Mas não aqui, podemos ir à praça, parque, jardim, er...não sei o que é aquilo na verdade... - sorria encabulada, tivera a idéia de súbito, um pretexto para que o tempo ao lado da garota se estendesse ao máximo.

- (sorri) Claro, adoraria... Ah, mas se você tiver algum compromisso, eu vou entender... Não quero tomar muito mais o seu tempo, do que eu já fiz...

- Eu não tenho compromisso algum pela parte da manhã hoje...- sorri.

Haruka discretamente chama o garçom, onde pede a conta. Ao pagar, abre a porta do restaurante para a garota, querendo passar a melhor das impressões, ou no caso, construir uma perante a jovem – "Vamos?" – diz a jovem Uranus.

- Vamos... – sorri - _Arigato_ – pensava em dizer alguma coisa, mas acaba por não fazê-lo, porque qualquer coisa que começasse a dizer ia acabar falando demais.

O silêncio estava insuportável, Haruka não queria falar muito, porque tinha receio que suas palavras assustassem ou aborrecessem a jovem, todavia, resolvera arriscar:

- Hã...você...vai tocar...essa semana? "Pense em outra coisa sua imbecil, assim ela vai achar que você não sabe conversar!"

- Humm...não. Essa semana, não...mas tenho uma apresentação marcada na semana que vem apenas... Erm... "Ótimo...agora ela vai mesmo me achar uma retardada...Eu simplesmente não me lembro aonde vou tocar... aliás, a essa altura me surpreende que eu saiba meu nome... Porque me distraio tanto? Preciso mudar o assunto disso".

- Que sabor você gosta Michiru? – sorria, finalmente chegando ao sorveteiro.

- Ah! Eu quero de... q-qualquer um... – cora - "Argh, Michiru... está parecendo criança! E você?

- (ri)

- (cora) ... "Viu? Ela está rindo de você..." – pensa.

- _Oe_, eu vou querer de...hum...chocolate mesmo. Ei Michiru, não pense que estou rindo de você - percebendo que ficara sem graça - é que você...ficou com um brilho diferente nos olhos ao o sorvete...achei..._kawaii_... – sorri.

- ... (cora mais)

- _Oe_, você tem um...pouco de cobertura perto da boca...

- (desvia rapidamente os "pensamentos") Ah... – limpava, ainda corada – Aceita? - oferecia o sorvete.

- Aceito sim... - sorri e se aproxima para tomar um pouco do dela.

- E-então? - cora extremamente mais do que já havia feito antes, e aproxima o sorvete da boca dela.

- O seu está melhor que o meu... - pega na mão dela, que segurava o sorvete.

- (ao toque dela, sente um leve choque atravessar o seu corpo) Ah, tome-o comigo então – sorri.

- _H-hai_ S-sem colher? "Mas que tipo de pergunta cretina foi essa Haruka? Ela vai pensar que você é uma pervertida!".

- ... (cora e toma um pouco do sorvete, para não responder) "Isso, ainda vai deixá-la falando sozinha, Michiru! Se bem que é melhor do que responder o que você tinha pensado".

- Está muito bom...Michiru... – sorri.

- (sorri também) Bom, então nem vou me importar de limpar sua boca e a minha que estão sujas agora...de cobertura... – sorria

- Fique à vontade, eu agradeço... – sorrindo virando o rosto.

- ... - cora novamente, e limpa a boca dela silenciosamente.

- Tem certeza que não tem mais? - pergunta fazendo-se de inocente.

- Tenho sim... - ria ainda corada.

- Hum... - olha relutante para o relógio, lembrando-se que marcara treino depois do almoço.

- Ah... se você tem algum compromisso...

- (fita com tristeza a jovem) _Gomen_...eu tenho que treinar... "_Kami-sama_!!! Estou atrasada quase meia hora!!!" e infelizmente não é com você...mas com um homem barbudo de um metro e oitenta que grita meu sobrenome o tempo todo...meu treinador, Yoshiro.

- (ri baixo) Ah, então você não ia querer deixá-lo esperando, não é?

- Quero sim...prefiro ficar com você... – sorri.

- (a olha) Mas, nós nos veremos de novo, não é...? - pergunta hesitante.

- Lógico, prefiro mil vezes ficar com você agora do que ouvir os gritos dele...sua voz não faz mal aos meus ouvidos Michiru – sorri - ...mas infelizmente tenho que ir...bom...posso te ligar mais tarde?

- Claro... - dizia um pouco vermelha.

- Bom...então eu vou indo...até mais tarde, obrigado por me fazer companhia no almoço.

- Eu que agradeço... a sua... companhia... – sorri.

Haruka despede-se, pela primeira vez sentindo uma espécie de frustração ao deixar Michiru _por causa_ de seu treino no autódromo. Nunca tinha se atrasado, e dessa vez, custara-lhe o simples fato de olhar para seu relógio, não queria que aquele momento com Neptune acabasse. Suas prioridades estavam mudando...

- Como o vento... – olhando-a correr.

(continua)


	4. Quando o vento encontra o mar 1

**Capítulo IV – Quando o vento encontra o mar... (parte 1)**

"_Michiru-chan_, você recebeu uma ligação, mas você sempre diz para não te interrompermos enquanto toca..."– diz a mãe da jovem, com certa preocupação.

"Ah, e quem era?"

"A srta. Tenoh..."

"Ah! Por que você não me – pára – Digo... ah sim, eu ligarei para ela sim...obrigada.

_

* * *

_

_"A-alô... Haruka?"_

_"Ah! Michiru! Eu liguei uns minutos atrás, mas você estava ocupada, daí deixei recado com sua mãe..."_

_"Sim, ela me disse... Gomen ne, é que eu sempre peço para não ser interrompida quando estou tocando..."_

_"Eu entendo...não se preocupe...desculpa incomodá-la...Você está livre agora?"_

_"Não incomoda! E sim, estou" _– responde sorrindo.

_"É bom ouvir tua voz...mesmo que seja por telefone...B-Bem, eu liguei pra saber se não queria jantar comigo..._

_"Hai hai, adoraria!" _– dizia, com a voz animada.

_"Que bom! Então eu posso te pegar aí digamos...daqui quarenta minutos?"_

_"Certo, estarei esperando então."_

Haruka prepara o embrulho que do que tinha comprado. Uma idéia que não saíra de sua mente durante o treino com Yoshiro. Já a violinista, no mesmo ânimo com o qual desligara o telefone, havia se arrumado em menos tempo do que lhe era habitual, olhava a rua pela janela, e notou quando ela chegou. Despediu-se da mãe e saiu.

- Boa noite, eu sou Tenoh Haruka...queria falar com Kaioh Michiru, por favor... - dirigia-se ao segurança, que a olhava com desconfiança.

- Olá, Haruka - sorri, fazendo sinal ao segurança, que se afasta.

- (sorri) Você está linda...acho que vou pra casa me trocar de novo... - brinca, abrindo a porta do carro.

- _Ara_, pare com isso... - ria entrando no carro.

- _Oe_...quem é a "porta"?

- Ah, é um dos seguranças daqui... de vez em quando eu me sinto presa aqui dentro...

- Entendo... - olhando-a - Acho que você vai gostar do lugar que escolhi...é perto da praia...um restaurante muito bom...escolhi uma mesa lá fora...porque gosto de lugares arejados...mas se não for do seu agrado, eu mudo – sorri.

- Ah não, eu também gosto de lugares... "ao ar livre" – sorri – E você conhece lugares maravilhosos...

Haruka sorri, parando seu olhar um pouco no dela, mas se toca do que faz e desvia, fazendo a garota corar. Inicia-se um silêncio, não incômodo, mas um que parecia dizer muitas coisas, das quais as duas não tinham coragem.

O silêncio é quebrado pela vista do restaurante que a loira tinha escolhido.

- Bom, chegamos. Lá está nossa mesa, dá pra ver daqui...

- (sorri) Ahh, tem uma bela vista da praia...

- _Hai_... - pega o tal embrulho no porta-luvas e põe debaixo do braço - Aceita uma recomendação de prato? Porque da outra vez fiz isso sem nem te pedir...

- E eu adorei a sua escolha. Sim, pode pedir para nós duas... - nota o embrulho, mas não diz nada - E... como foi o treino?

- Horrível... - sentando-se, logo depois da jovem - ...acho que hoje tomei mais bronca do que de costume, _Yoshiro-san_ ficou gritando o tempo todo...aquele imbecil...quem ele pensa que é? Hunf! "Tenoh, supere seu tempo!" "Tenoh, tome mais cuidado nas curvas! Mate-se só depois que ganhar a corrida!" Que ódio! Mas esqueçamos Yoshiro...vou fazer o pedido...

Acena para o garçom, esse atende e a jovem faz o pedido finalmente.

- Ah, eu sei como é isso...

- E quem ousou gritar com você?

- (ri) _Ara_... não estamos falando de treinos? Imagine algo como "Que tipo de acorde foi esse, Srta. Kaioh?!" ou "Você devia ter afinado antes de começar" e "Por que acentuou essa nota se é uma resolução?".

- E quem é esse maldito pra eu quebrar? Mude de professor...estou pensando em mudar o meu depois dos gritos..."Tenoh! O que diabos aconteceu com você? Está distraído aí! Quer ganhar a corrida ou não!!!?" Ele disse que ultimamente ando na lua...Bom, mas mudemos de assunto embora eu ainda queira o endereço do seu...pra quebrar um violoncelo na cabeça do maldito...

- (ri baixo) Ele não é mais meu professor... era de quando eu era mais nova...

- Ahh que bom – sorri – _Oe_ Michiru - empurra sua cadeira perto da dela - ...eu queria perguntar algo...

- P-pergunte... - fitando os olhos dela.

- Você que é a minha "_sensei_"...sabe se as Sailors não têm outro uniforme fora a saiazinha e o salto? - pergunta com expressão realmente séria.

- Que eu saiba... n-não...

- É que odeio os trajes que usamos...bem, você fica muito bem...mas eu simplesmente não me acostumo com saias...e saltos. Não temos direito a devoluções de trajes não?

- E-eu acho que não... Quer dizer - completamente perdida com os questionamentos de Uranus - Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, entende?... Mas, eu acho que não há como...

- Isso não é nada bom... – suspira - mas que droga...bom, deixa pra lá..._Oe_...eu queria...perguntar outra coisa... - faz sinal para Neptune chegar mais perto.

- Ah, pergunte... - aproxima-se, hesitante.

- _Gomen_, pelas perguntas esquisitas...eu só estava ganhando tempo e tomando coragem, para te entregar isso... - pega o embrulho que deixara em uma cadeira próxima à sua - Você não fica chateada se o embrulho estiver amassado? Ele estava no porta-luvas do carro como pôde ver...É pra você.

A caixa tinha a dimensão das embalagens de cd's, mas seu pelo seu peso, não aparentava portar um realmente.

- (cora) N-não, não me importo... - olhando pasma para o embrulho em suas mãos, o abre, e tira um papel, um mapa, de dentro - É... mas o que ...?

- (passando a mão pelos cabelos, um tanto constrangida) Eu disse que não sou muito criativa...mas esse mapa-múndi foi só uma tentativa. Eu comprei hoje...e esses círculos vermelhos que fiz são os lugares onde estarei disputando a corrida esse ano. Perdoe-me, você não está entendendo nada não é?

- Bom...não por completo...

- ... - tentava se acalmar tomando um pouco de refrigerante.

- ... - a fitando, sem compreender.

- É que...apenas, aponte um deles...um dos círculos: Japão, Mônaco ou Estados Unidos...

- A-apontar um deles...? – hesitante – Ermm... está bem... este - apontando para Mônaco - Por quê?

- (encarando-a ruborizada) Michiru, você me faria companhia em Mônaco enquanto eu estiver lá? E-eu iria gostar muito...o que...eu quero dizer é que...gostaria de viajar comigo? - desvia o olhar.

- I-Ir para Mônaco? - a fitando, sem ação.

- _Gomen_! _Gomenasai_! Eu, bom...eu...eu sei eu sei, foi uma péssima idéia! - ri nervosa - Vamos esquecer né? - pegando o mapa das mãos dela.

- C-calma... - respirando fundo - Eu... eu... ia te dizer que - a encara, corando levemente - Que eu adoraria viajar com você, Haruka – sorri.

- Sério?! Ótimo! A viagem é na próxima semana...tem certeza que pode mesmo? Bem...seus pais...eu vou entender se você não puder Michiru.

- Eu... - se acostumando com a idéia - Eu creio que não terei problemas não... Meus pais estão acostumados com as minhas viagens em turnês... Mas, eu não vou ser um incômodo pra você? Quer dizer, durante os seus treinos e provas e...

- Não. - colocava o dedo indicador nos lábios dela - Você é _minha_ convidada Michiru... – sorri – Será um prazer pra mim...

- Neste caso - sente um leve arrepio ao toque dela - Está bem... - sorri também.

- (sorri) Olha... - percebendo o tempo que passara - Ainda bem que pedi _sashimi_...porque depois de toda essa conversa...a comida certamente iria esfriar...E pra variar eu terminei primeiro que você. Bom eu estava pensando se...

- (ri) ... Ah sim, estava pensando se...?

- Não, nada importante... – sorri – bom...deixe-me pedir a conta...

- Ei... - põe a mão sobre a dela - Era algo sim... vamos, me diga... - sorri, a fitando.

- (cora) ...É que o mar é tão perto daqui...queria saber se queria caminhar um pouco por lá...

- (sorri) ...Indo no meu ponto fraco, Haruka? - ri, nem percebendo bem o que falara.

- Ah...perdão... - sorri meio surpresa - Então descobri um ponto fraco seu? Vamos marcar outro dia só pra comemorar isso – sorria acenando para o garçom, pedindo a conta.

- (ri) Hum, mas agora eu estou em desvantagem...preciso descobrir um seu também...

- O meu não é tão difícil... – ri.

- Ah é? – sorri – Vou tentar então - se levantando também.

- Vamos à pé, tudo bem? Deixo o carro aqui mesmo...

- Nossa, jura que eu ouvi isso de Tenoh Haruka? – sorri.

- (ri) Bom...esqueceu que eu corro também? Se quiser apostamos uma corrida agora...

- Hum...mesmo sabendo que eu vou perder? – ri.

- Opa, veja só...torci meu tornozelo, que tragédia...aproveita – diz obviamente brincando com a violinista.

- Isso também não resolve – ri.

- (tirando os sapatos pois se aproximava da areia) Tenho uma idéia...se eu colocar seus saltos eu perco na hora. Não consigo andar com isso...

- (rindo) ... É só uma questão de costume... - tirando os sapatos também.

- (sorri) Michiru... - olhando a expressão tranqüila da garota que fitava o mar - Você falou que é o seu ponto fraco... O que sente perto dele? - sentando-se na areia.

- O mar...às vezes eu acho que ele quer me dizer algo... - senta-se ao seu lado. Fecha os olhos, sentindo a brisa que vinha do mar - Eu não sei... Às vezes eu sinto como se meus sentimentos flutuassem com ele... - sorri, abrindo os olhos e a fitando - Você deve estar me achando louca...

- (a encara, percebendo que seu coração se acelerara) Não, de maneira nenhuma, Michiru...eu me sinto assim...mas é com o vento... – sorria, olhando para ela - Ele quase sempre traz notícias para mim, boas ou não...

- (sorri de volta, sem conseguir desviar o olhar) ... "Eu queria dizer que... que a influência que a presença dela tem sobre mim é mais forte do que o mar... eu nem consigo pensar direito..." - pensa a garota enquanto fita Uranus.

- Você... - sem conseguir desviar o olhar do dela - Fica diferente quando está perto do mar...parece...não sei como...mas...fica. É engraçado, "meu céu" e "teu mar", nossos elementos unidos...agora aqui... - sussurra a última parte, mal conseguindo tirar os olhos dela - "_Kami-sama_, estou completamente...".

- (sentindo o coração disparar) Realmente, este lugar é... especial... - ainda a olhando - É onde o céu e o mar se tocam... talvez por isso emane uma harmonia tão grande...Eu acho que o mar seria negro e sem vida, se o céu não o tocasse...

- Bom, mas o que seria do vento sem o frescor que o mar oferece? - se aproximava dela sem pensar muito, quase em transe - Não existiria essa brisa que passa pelas tuas mechas agora... - pega uma das mechas dela e brinca, ainda se aproximando.

- (sorri e se aproxima, sem raciocinar direito) Então, é por isso que eles se encontram aqui... porque... só o céu pode tocar o mar... - a encara,

- Se "ele" deixar... - a beija.

(continua)


	5. Quando o vento encontra o mar 2

**Capítulo IV – Quando o vento encontra o mar... (parte 2)**

No mesmo impulso que Uranus a beija, ela pára rapidamente, percebera o que fizera, sentindo que estragara completamente o relacionamento com a jovem Kaioh.

- Michiru! E-eu...mil perdões... - se afasta um pouco - ...eu estraguei tudo... - ruboriza, mal conseguindo encará-la.

- (um tanto pasma e ofegante. A fita, com uma mão sobre os lábios) Haruka... eu... - sem saber o que dizer - ... quero dizer... não estragou.. só... - não conseguia formular uma frase coerente.

- Eu..._sei_ que estraguei Michiru...eu não queria forçar nada...é que...é que...eu sei que é uma péssima desculpa...mas não pude evitar...aliás...eu não _quis_ evitar...me desculpe sinceramente...por ter estragado...nossa amizade...mas é que...e-eu...

- Haruka... - toca levemente seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ela - ... Você não tem pelo quê se desculpar... nesse tempo todo eu... eu pensei que você não iria... - dizia hesitante, ainda não conseguira assimilar completamente o que se passava.

- Eu não iria o quê...? - olha para ela confusa.

- (respira fundo, tomando coragem) Eu pensei que você não...eu digo...eu, você também... Ah, eu... eu não sei como te dizer isso, Haruka... eu... - a fitava, tentado se expressar o melhor que podia. Ainda não lhe parecia real que aquilo que ela tanto sonhara estava acontecendo.

- (sente certo tremor na ponta dos dedos dela) Michiru... você tem ocupado meus pensamentos... - falando confiante - agora entendi o que Yoshiro falou sobre "estar longe"...na verdade, eu "estava com você" em meus pensamentos... - se aproximava mais uma vez, dessa vez acariciando o rosto dela.

- (aproxima-se dela) Então nós devíamos estar juntas em nossos pensamentos... – sorri – eu também compreendi porque tenho me perdido tanto nas minhas músicas ultimamente...Eu... eu tentei evitar certos assuntos porque... porque eu tive medo de não conseguir esconder meus sentimentos por mais tempo. Desde aquele dia no autódromo...Eu tive certeza de que não me enganara quanto aos meus sentimentos. Mas eu acreditava que, se você notasse o que eu sentia, se afastaria de mim... E eu não posso suportar essa idéia...

- Aquilo me deixou confusa, eu até pensei que tivesse entendido errado o que você tinha falado naquele dia, tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, acho que não assimilei. Mas depois, começamos a treinar...e...passar tanto tempo juntas...que um único dia sem falar com você era...insuportável...fiquei com medo que tivesse se arrependido por ter falado aquilo pra mim...então encarei como se fosse "do zero" entende? Por isso ficava dando umas dicas...bizarras pra você...como a do sorvete...foi pavoroso – cora

- Você me deixou ainda mais confusa. Eu me sufocava pra não te dizer tantas coisas... pra não contar... Tinha tanta certeza que não era correspondida que levei tanto tempo para desconfiar de algo... Eu só... só queria estar com você...

- ... - aproximava-se, olhando para os lábios da violinista.

- ... - olhando nos olhos dela, chega mais perto. Pensava em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Michiru... – a beija demoradamente, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos...como se estivesse desesperada para tocá-la...como se aquilo fosse durar uma noite só, afinal não sabia o que esperar da missão que lhe fora designada.

- ... – a garota retribuía os beijos, enquanto uma lágrima tentava escapar.

- E-eu falei alguma coisa? - perguntava preocupada acariciando o rosto dela.

- (balança a cabeça, negativamente) Eu...estou tão feliz que... - dando a entender o motivo da lágrima - Haruka... por tanto tempo eu quis dizer que... eu...te amo.

- (a olha surpresa) Michiru... - sorri, dessa vez puxando-a mais para perto de seu corpo, "colando" a boca em seu ouvido - Posso gravar tua voz pra ouvir isso sempre que eu quiser? - rindo baixo.

- (sorri) Não precisa. Eu quero te dizer isso... sempre...

- (sorri e respira fundo) _Aishiteru mo_...Michiru... - sussurra e continua beijando-a.

Michiru retribui, ainda um pouco trêmula, mas muito feliz. Não podia acreditar. Seu amor, que ela julgava impossível, se tornara real... Ainda de olhos fechados, a abraça e sussurra: "Por favor, me diga que isso não é um sonho..."

- Eu até poderia te beliscar...mas não quero fazer isso...não quero marcar tua pele...pelo menos desse jeito não... -rindo maliciosamente, a primeira das muitas que viriam - _Kami-sama_...te assustei não foi? Estou só brincando...

- (sorri, um pouco corada) Não...mas saiba que eu vou me lembrar disso – ri.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ria.

- _Ara_, esqueça... – sorria.

- Ora Michiru...vamos...diga pra mim...o que quis dizer com isso? Não seja má... – beija-a e espera uma resposta.

- Eu não quis dizer nada! – ri – Você devia saber que eu não raciocino direito perto de você...perto dos seus lábios então...

- (cora ao comentário) _Oe_! Não fale assim... - se afastando.

- (sorri) Acabei de descobrir seu ponto fraco?

- (ri, recuperando-se) Eu disse que não era tão difícil, não disse? Por mim ficaria aqui a noite toda...mas tenho que te levar pra casa. Como filha única dos Kaioh...me espanto como deixaram a senhorita sair com uma pessoa de fama horrível como a minha...

- Hum...digamos que a impressão que você causa supera qualquer fama – sorri – Ahh... - a abraça o mais forte que consegue - Eu não vou conseguir ficar longe de você – sorri.

- Hum...após trinta minutos de beijinhos aposto que sim...não consigo parar de fazer isso...sou uma atleta e não posso me viciar. Não. Eu _quero_ me viciar! Mas pensando bem, mas quem disse que só coisas ruins nos viciam? – ri.

- Hum, não se preocupe, "esse tipo" de vício, não acusaria em anti-dopings – ri.

- Michiru me responda uma coisa: a viagem...será que você vai poder mesmo? Porque seus pais...e, a viagem é COMIGO...eles não vão concordar...

- Humm...eu ainda acho que não teremos problemas com isso... quero dizer...eles não vão saber uma parte disso – ri.

- Bom, mas é péssimo você não contar a seus pais...eu não quero causar atritos com sua família...bom, vocês tem um nome à zelar e...

- Páre com essa ênfase no "eu"...não há nada errado nisso...e ah, não há porque contar nada ainda... e...e não me julgue pelo nome da minha família, Haruka...

- _G-gomen_ Michiru...é que realmente não quero causar problemas...

- Mas você não vai! – sorri – É só uma viagem, afinal... eles não vão ter o que dizer sobre nada!

- Michiru... - relutante - ...Não quero mentir...mas também não quero abrir mão de você...

- Veja, daqui a um tempo, nós vamos contar aos meus pais...só não vamos apressar as coisas...

- Entendo...bom, mas me preocupo com um pequeno detalhe dessa viagem...

- Detalhe? Que detalhe?

- Preciso te avisar que...

- (a olha apreensiva) Que o quê?

- É um perigo ter você perto de mim - ri - ...já é um perigo nós duas sozinhas nessa praia...eu me transformo quando estou perto de sereias...

- Se...reias? – cora.

- É que você me lembra uma. Tive essa impressão quando chegamos aqui... - coloca a mão no queixo, como se estivesse imaginando algo - Qualquer dia desses podia colocar um biquíni de concha e imitar uma para mim...e - notando o rubor da garota - Perdão! Estou só brincando...

- ... - cora mais ainda.

- Perdão...minha língua é grande demais...

- (ri)

- V-você está... rindo?

- (tentando parar de rir) Não... não estou - ri mais ainda - _Ara_, o que acha?

- Por que está rindo? - olhando-a confusa.

- Não... - ri - ...estou rindo de... de nós... Ah, eu não faço sentido mesmo, esqueça – sorri..

- Como assim de nós? Eu sou patética? Não vamos mais nos ver? Eu não beijo bem? O jantar estava horrível? - a encara nervosa.

- (ri) Não é. Claro que vamos. Essa eu nem vou responder. E não, não estava... Satisfeita?

- (sorria, mais calma) Me diga uma coisa Michiru, como estão os ferimentos? Ficaram marcas?

- Ah, já sumiu praticamente por completo, graças a você... - sorri - É...são coisas com as quais nós teremos que conviver agora...com essa missão...

- Sim... - séria - e por falar nisso quando vamos treinar? Aquela criatura que você matou no autódromo...nunca tinha visto nada igual...e aquele espelho seu... o que ele mostra?

- Mostra quando algo ruim se aproxima...ele reflete os inimigos, mas nem sempre nitidamente...

- Entendo...foi por isso que foi no autódromo naquele dia né?

- T-também... – cora.

- (sorri de volta, entendendo o que a outra falara) Está ficando tarde...vamos para o carro?

- Vamos (levanta-se, mas, antes de se virar e ir para o carro, olha mais um vez no horizonte) O céu e o mar... – sorri.

- _Hai_... - sorri, a beija e pega na sua mão entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.

- Eu vou sentir como se me tocasse, toda vez que o vento soprar...eu vou pedir a ele que me leve até você...

- _Oe_, mas só um pouquinho...ele é meu companheiro...mas não quero que ele tenha intimidades com você...que negócio é esse?

- (ri) Está com ciúmes?

- ... – se intimida e tosse para disfarçar.

- ... – sorri, a observando.

- (ruboriza e tenta desviar do assunto) Vamos para o carro né? Está frio.

- _Hai_...

- Mesmo sentando em cima dos sapatos, minha calça está cheia de areia! Argh!

- (pondo os sapatos) Meu vestido não saiu intacto também – sorri.

- Bom...e porque não o tirou? - entrando no carro, olhando-a maliciosamente.

- (cora) ... Eu e minha boca ... - entra também.

- É..._você_ e sua _boca_... - ainda sorrindo com malícia.

- Deixar-me vermelha, é algum tipo de esporte pra você? – ri.

- Eu diria que é mais um...hobby - pisca para a garota, que torna a sorrir – Sabe Michiru...nunca foi tão prazeroso dirigir...

- (sorri) Agora você me surpreendeu...Hum...sabe no que eu pensei? Eu acho que vou ter um colapso em Mônaco – ri – Você já "voa baixo" com esse seu carro...nas pistas então...

- Não se preocupe...eu terei cuidado...porque agora tenho pra quem voltar e comemorar - sorri e volta rapidamente seu olhar para a jovem, que sorrira ao comentário e fechava os olhos enquanto o vento brincava com seus cabelos.

* * *

- Infelizmente...chegamos Michiru...está entregue. Confira se alguma parte do corpo está faltando... – ri.

- (ri) _Ara_, se estiver, eu saberei com quem procurar... - se aproxima e a beija.

- Está bem, eu não ia falar, leva teu coração de volta...mas devolva o meu primeiro – brinca.

- (ri) Oh, ok...

- Você disse que queria "passear de carro à beira do mar" hoje pode ser considerado uma realização do seu pedido?

- (surpresa por ela ter lembrado do que dissera) Não "pode ser considerado" apenas... É. - sorria para a outra jovem, que ouvindo as palavras da outra, não pôde conter um discreto sorriso.

(continua)


	6. Mônaco 1

Capítulo V – Mônaco (parte 1)

- Maldição...estou toda quebrada da viagem Michiru... deviam fazer poltronas mais espaçadas...tipo uns quatro metros...

- (ri) _Ara_, não quer um avião só pra você também?

- Mas que idéia excelente princesa!

- Aiai...

Haruka desce do carro e acena para o funcionário do hotel, este logo chama outro pra carregar as malas – "Michi...quase veio uma mala extra para seus cosméticos..." – espanta-se.

- Ah...Acontece que...eram coisas essenciais! - cruzando os braços.

- Gloss? É, realmente TODO mundo precisa disso. Sem falar nas outras coisas que nem sei pronunciar...

- O quê? Eu REALMENTE só trouxe o essencial...Caso contrário você realmente teria uma mala beem grande a mais para trazer...

- I-Isso é o essencial? _Kami-sama_... - entrando no Hotel.

- É. - entrando atrás dela.

- _Ahh, boa noite...nós queríamos um quarto...hã...dois quartos... – _olhava confusa para o gerente – _Bom...meu nome é Tenoh Haruka, eu liguei dia 10 para confirmar a... _

"_A reserva não é? É sim, confere, dia 10. Mas...senhor...a reserva..diz UM..." _– diz o gerente conferindo os registros no computador.

- "_Um" o quê? - pergunta suando frio._

"_Um quarto...senhor..."_

- _A-ah! Mas quando eu liguei eu pedi por...Er...bom, podemos mudar? _- pergunta visivelmente constrangida.

- _Hummm... Acho que não vai ser necessário, obrigada - falando com o gerente, antes que ela se confundisse mais - Não é? - sorri para Haruka._

- _... – vermelha._

- _Hum...ainda bem que seu rosto completa as suas frases – ri – Não, pode deixar a reserva como estava, obrigada... - com o gerente._

_- (arregala os olhos, ainda vermelha, passa a mão nos cabelos) Er...então...bom...então tudo bem...pode deixar..._

"_Bem, tenham uma boa noite e estadia...Sr. Tenoh aqui está o cartão do quarto, 506. Stuart, acompanhe os jovens até o quarto, as malas estão logo ali" _– mostrando-as ao funcionário.

_- O-obrigado... - ainda pasma._

As duas garotas entram no elevador...e Uranus permanece calada todo o trajeto.

- (enquanto subiam para o quarto) _Ara_...não me olhe assim...fiz mal? – apreensiva – Você acha que ficou estranho?

- Não, não...é só que...bom, eu não esperava por esse mal entendido – sorri.

- (sorri; continua a fitando) Mas...alguma coisa está te incomodando...não é?

- A-ah...nada, nada, eu só estou cansada... – sorri – _Oe_...chegamos.

- Hum...

Michiru observa a outra jovem dando a gorjeta para o carregador de malas, e em silêncio passando o cartão na porta do quarto.

- Haruka...alguma coisa está errada...e você não quer me dizer...

- É que...devia ter dado uma nota de cem pra ele...pelo esforço de carregar sua mala! - ria tentando distrair a outra.

- _Ara_...no seu convite não constava limitações de bagagem... - sorri - "Ela não quer me dizer...não adianta insistir nisso agora..." - pensou.

Haruka limitava-se a sorri de volta, pensando que realmente tinha funcionado, estava apreensiva em dividir um quarto com a garota...mas não se sentia confortável de maneira nenhuma para expressar

- _Oe_...vou tomar um banho...ou quer ir na frente? – perguntava a velocista já na porta do banheiro.

- Não, não...pode ir... - indo em direção da varanda.

- Bom...então...não vale espiar... - pisca antes de fechar a porta.

- ... (sorria. Volta seu olhar para a cidade, que podia enxergar da varanda)

Minutos depois, Haruka sai do banho com os cabelos desalinhados, pois, sua memória falhara e esquecera de levar um pente ao banheiro. Nisso, coloca a tolha por cima do cabelo tentando esconder a rebeldia dos fios loiros.

- Maldito cabelo...

- O que disse? - se vira; estivera extremamente distraída.

- (sem querer deixa a toalha do cabelo cair...mostrando o penteado pavoroso) Ahh! Não olhe!

- (sorri) _Ara_... depois reclama da minha bagagem... pois eu aposto que você esqueceu "alguma coisa"...

- Hunf! - resmunga sacudindo os cabelos tentando enxugá-los.

- (vai até sua mala; pega um pente e lhe dá) Eu disse que só tinha trazido o essencial... – sorri.

- Você trouxe um cabeleireiro aí também? Meu cabelo está cheio de nós!

- Não, o gloss ocupou o espaço dele... – ri.

A jovem Uranus pega o pente, e usa-o "cuidadosamente"...quase arrancando metade dos fios no processo.

- Ainda bem que são curtinhos...

- E lisos... você não viu os nós que o meu dá... – ri.

- Du-vi-do engraçadinha...

- _Ara_...é sério...

- Ok, ok...bom o banheiro é todo seu... - sentando-se na cama enquanto via a outra jovem sorri ao comentário – Oe...

- Hã? - volta, antes de fechar a porta.

- Não vai colocar um aviso de "ocupado"? Bom, eu sem querer posso entrar e... – rindo.

- ...- ri e cora ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, levanta-se e vai pra a varanda...esperando a outra jovem sair.

- "Ela está tentando não demonstrar... mas eu sei que tem algo a preocupando... Ahhh... o que eu faço?" - pensando, enquanto terminava o banho. Veste-se a sai, penteando os cabelos - Eu não disse? - ri, apontando para o pente.

- (sorri ternamente) Michiru...você ficaria linda até com o cabelo cheio de nós de escota... - continua na varanda sorrindo e observando-a.

- (cora) _Ara_...nem diga isso... - continuando a pentear, mesmo não tendo mais nada para desembaraçar; por alguns instantes, esquecera-se do que fazia, enquanto a observava.

- (ri) Vamos...solte esse pente Michi... – aproxima-se dela, tirando o pente de suas mãos e passando os dedos pelo cabelo dela, logo em seguida se inclinando para cheirá-los - Hum...que perfume bom...

- _A-arigato..._ Aliás... eu.. digo o mesmo – cora.

- Por que ainda fica coradinha quando faço ou comento certas coisas Michiru? - perguntava, cheirando agora o pescoço da jovem.

- ... - arrepia-se; não consegue responder.

- Ficando calada assim só me deixa mais curiosa... - sussurrava beijando-lhe o pescoço em seguida.

- Quem... está me deixando confusa aqui...é você – sorri.

- Hum...com o quê, meu amor...? - beijando o rosto dela e puxando-a pela cintura.

- Com...tudo...e com nada ao mesmo tempo – ri – Em um momento como esse, você não vai ouvir nada coerente de mim...

Uranus a beija finalmente, e, enquanto uma mão está na cintura...a outra caminha para a blusa da garota, afastando-a um pouco a gola para ter mais acesso ao pescoço...quando o telefone toca...

- Acho que você...deve atender... - lutava contra si mesma para se afastar dela - Pode ser importante...

- Vou esperar desistirem... - a beija novamente mas o telefone insiste em tocar...até que aos poucos, a muito custo afasta-se.

- ... - sente certo "vazio repentino" a sua volta; se senta na cama, acompanhando-a com o olhar.

_- "Alô?...Ah...Senhor Hiro...sim sim...amanhã que horas? Seis? Hum...posso sim claro. Oh...sim...a que horas o motorista vai...ahh...estarei aí então...até amanhã..." – _desliga e senta frustrada na cama.

_-_ O que foi?

- (deita subitamente na cama, encarando o teto) Amanhã...tenho treino às seis horas...e logo depois uma coletiva de imprensa...odeio isso..."eles"...nunca se limitam em perguntar só sobre sua carreira.

- (deita-se ao seu lado) Ajuda pensar que eu estarei com você? – ri.

- Muito... - sorri - ...mas não é uma boa idéia ficar "assim"...

- Como? - realmente não tinha entendido; se distraíra, fitando Haruka, que "encarava o teto".

- (ainda encarando o teto, mas dessa vez, o rosto dá lugar ao rubor) "Assim"...junto de mim...deitada perto de mim...posso te atacar a qualquer momento - ri - e não vai ter escapatória...

- ... - cora também, embora não tenha se movido.

- ... - corada, ainda não a encarava.

- (estranhando a atitude dela, suspira e logo fala) Eu não ia insistir...mas definitivamente tem algo te incomodando...Por que não quer me dizer o que é?

- Adoro ter você ao meu lado...mas é que...é que...não confio em mim...essa situação...você tão perto... - pára de falar e vira a cabeça para o lado oposto dela - Não quero tenha uma impressão errada de mim...é só isso.

- Ei...não diga isso...eu estou aqui, porque quis... - um pouco preocupada - _Gomen ne_... eu fiz mal em ter dito para não mudarem a reserva...

- Você não fez mal... - volta a encará-la - como eu disse...ter você perto de mim é um sonho...mas isso mexe comigo... – ri – _Gomen_... -levantando-se devagar.

- Não só com você... – cora – Mas... EU confio em você – sorri – Não há motivos para ficar assim...

- (sorri mais tranqüila, sentando-se na cama) Esqueci que não comemos nada desde que chegamos...o que vai querer? - pegando o telefone.

- Ahh...eu não conheço muito daqui...peça pra nós duas, _onegai_...

- Claro - diz levantando da cama devagar...meio preguiçosa, como se o corpo de Neptune funcionasse como um ímã - "_Por favor...pode servir o jantar aqui no quarto 506? Ah, sim sim...aceito a dica...ok...obrigado." _Depois eu queria te mostrar Mônaco e... – falava logo depois de desligar o telefone.

- "Por que parece que nós voltamos a ser...como era antes?...Não sei porque, acho que nos afastamos uma da outra..." - pensava, com um ar triste - Hum, parece...interessante – sorri.

- Michiru... – nota a expressão da garota, se aproxima olhando para ela – Eu estou te deixando confusa né? Não foi minha intenção... - acariciando o rosto dela - Só estava aqui me questionando sobre algumas coisas... - puxa-a lentamente pela cintura.

- (fecha os olhos ao sentir o toque dela) Que... coisas? - a fita.

- Não vale a pena comentar princesa - diz no ouvido dela - Mas digamos que quando estou perto de você...todos esses questionamentos fogem com o vento... - beijando-a na bochecha demoradamente.

- (sorri) Então, que não voltem... - a abraça - ... "Haruka...o que será?" – pensava.

- (abraça-a) Sinto que se...formos rápido demais...podemos nos perder... Mas...olhando pra você, minhas dúvidas dissipam-se.

- Eu entendo, 'Ruka... Mas... essa é uma das coisas que, apesar de tudo... eu - a olha, firmemente - Eu nunca estive tão certa...

- (a silencia, beijando-a com urgência, levando-a aos poucos para perto da cama) Não devia ter falado isso...Michi... - fala entre os beijos.

- Haruka... eu não quis forçar as coisas dizendo isso... só falei o que eu sinto... entende? – preocupada.

- Bobinha...eu estou brincando com você...o que você disse há pouco, era o que eu queria ouvir - sorrindo voltando a beija-la - Eu levo à sério as coisas que você fala... - ri notando que chegara à borda da cama.

- (sorri) Hum... agora fiquei preocupada... então, o que eu deveria fazer com o que você diz? – ri.

- "_Aishiteru_"...essa parte você pode levar à sério...ok? - colocando uma mão por dentro da blusa dela em direção às costas - Vamos ver se não ficou cicatriz mesmo? – ria.

- _Watashi mo_... - sorri, mais aliviada agora. Por mais confusa que fosse a situação, a única coisa da qual ela tinha certeza, era sobre o seu amor. Naquele momento, era suficiente - ... - cora um pouco.

- (coloca a outra mão por dentro, nas costas dela) Ei Michi... - diz rindo e beijando o pescoço dela - Essa posição é complicada pra mim...estou com as duas mãos em suas costas...se eu levar um tapa por meu atrevimento não posso nem me defender...

- (tentando formular uma frase coerente) ... Hum, você não sabe como fez mal em me avisar sobre isso... – ri.

- (pára por um momento, ri) Vai me bater Michiru?

- (ainda rindo, se aproxima e a beija) A não ser que me dê motivos muito sérios... – ri – Mas ainda não está nos meus planos.

- Você...usa roupas demais meu amor... - acariciando as costas dela - Hum... - sorrindo ao encontrar a lingerie superior - Não vai me ajudar?

- Hum...concorda que fica meio complicado eu ajudar? – ri – _Ara_...você consegue...

- Hum...consegui... - sorri - ...Estou cansada de ficar em pé...você não? - beijando-a e jogando despreocupada a lingerie da jovem, que habilidosamente fora tirada debaixo da blusa.

- ... - concorda com a cabeça, enquanto a beija.

- (deita lentamente com ela na cama e puxa-a pela cintura) Tão linda... - passando a mão no rosto dela e logo em seguida, tocando na borda da blusa dela...como se quisesse tirar - Princesa...não é pra me dar um tapa... – rindo.

- (cora um pouco) Eu não vou fazê-lo... - desvia o olhar.

- (esboça um sorriso e aos poucos tira a blusa) Queria ter o poder de... - ouve batidas na porta.

- (fecha os olhos) "Não Michiru, você não ouviu nada...é só a sua imaginação..." Poder do quê?

- O poder de... - vira o rosto novamente em direção à porta.

- "Não é possível"... É melhor...ver o que é...

- Hunf... - levanta-se resmungando.

- "Sinceramente...não tinha hora melhor não?" – pensando.

- Ahh...ok...ok...pode colocar na mesa por favor... - olha para o rapaz que estende a mão "sugerindo" gorjeta - "Isso, fique com a mão estendida assim, vai ser necessário quando seus dentes caírem, do soco que vou te dar" – pensa frustrada, olhando para o rapaz que interrompera o momento com Michiru, mas tenta perdoá-lo, afinal, ele só estava fazendo seu trabalho. Bom, como foi dito, ela TENTA perdoá-lo...

- Inoportuno... - fala baixo do quarto.

- Michi...

- Hum? - se vira, terminando de vestir a blusa.

- O jantar...chegou...

- _Hai_... - sentando à mesa - Eu tinha...me esquecido do jantar... – ri.

- E eu tinha me esquecido de tudo minutos atrás... – sorri.

- ... - cora e olha pro outro lado, sorri.

- (ri encarando-a com a mão no queixo) Eu não dei gorjeta ao rapaz, uma punição por ter atrapalhado nossa...conversa... - pega na mão dela, beijando a palma.

- ... - cora mais ainda, sem ação.

- _Oe_...

- H-hum?

- Eu não me recordo de você estar com blusa quando saí do quarto... - ri, provocando-a.

- (ri também) Não estaria, se _alguém_ não tivesse saído...

- ... - cora um pouco e parte a carne do prato meio sem graça.

- (sorri) O que pediu, afinal?

A carne se parte, mas ela continua com a ação de cortar, ainda corada.

- Haruka??

- H-hã? O que perguntou?

- (ri) _Ara_...no que estava pensando?...Ah! Erm...ok...não responda... – ri.

- (sorri, mas pára subitamente ao olhar o relógio que ficava na prateleira da sala) Michi...olha a hora! Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã! Para o treino, coletiva...fotos...e sei lá mais o quê!

- _Gomen ne_, Haruka...eu esqueci disso também...

- _Kami-sama_!!! Eu nem vou comer! Vou escovar os dentes e dormir!

- Calma...coma alguma coisa sim, nós não comemos nada desde que chegamos aqui...daí sim você dorme, ok? – sorri.

- _Hai_. – suspira.

Terminando o jantar, Haruka logo em seguida se troca e deita-se na cama, observando a jovem da cama...sorrindo e olhando as belas formas dela, estava protegida pela escuridão do quarto ao contrário da outra garota.

Michiru por sua vez, encarando seu próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro, penteava os cabelos. Só agora parecia assimilar tudo o que tinha acontecido...desde o dia no autódromo...tinha se passado tão rápido, mas ela nunca estivera tão feliz...e foi com essa expressão que ela saiu do cômodo, indo em direção a cama, pensando porém, que velocista já tivesse dormido. E, assim que a garota se aproxima da cama, a agarra, fazendo-a cair por cima dela.

- (abafa um grito de surpresa) Haruka! Pensei que estivesse dormindo! – ri.

- É a última coisa que quero fazer quando estou perto de você... - rindo - eu vou dormir sim...assim que me der um beijo...

- (sorri, ainda em cima dela, e a beija) Eu também não queria dormir... mas... - sorri, "cai" para o lado, e se aconchegando, apóia a cabeça nela.

- Prometo compensá-la e ME recompensar também depois - ri e acaricia os cabelos da garota.

- (ri também, passando um braço ao redor dela, fecha os olhos) Acredita que às vezes eu ainda me pego perguntando se isso é um sonho? É...perfeito demais... – sorri.

- Se quiser eu belisque... Aliás, posso morder se você deixar... - ria com malícia.

- (ri) Hum...melhor não...eu não quero correr o risco de acordar...

- Deixemos assim...mas só por hoje...porque realmente tenho que dormir Michi... – sorri.

- (ri) Ah..._oyasuminasai_, meu amor... - sussurra - _Aishiteru_, 'Ruka...

Ao ouvir a jovem, Uranus abraça-a e logo em seguida beija-lhe a testa, como se naquele momento tudo que lhe perturbava, suas dúvidas, seus medos e inseguranças tivessem saído com o mesmo vento que movia as cortinas brancas do quarto. Por mais difícil que fosse a missão delas, era reconfortante olhar para o lado e saber que Neptune a seguia...sempre.

(continua)


	7. Mônaco 2

Capítulo V – Mônaco (parte 2)

"_E A BANDEIRADA FINAL ANUNCIA: TENOH HARUKA CHEGA EM SEGUNDO LUGAR NO GRANDE PRÊMIO DE FÓRMULA 1 DE MÔNACO!!!"_

- Maldição! Maldição mil vezes! - chuta o carro, enquanto sua boca pronunciava uma série de palavrões, sem ver que Michiru aproximava-se.

- (ainda a olhando, perplexa) Por que você está...? Erm...

- (nota a presença da jovem e tapa a boca com uma das mãos, na tentativa de conter os xingamentos) Michi...me...desculpe...eu não queria que me visse assim.

- Quer me explicar o que aconteceu? Quer dizer...você não deveria estar... feliz?

- Ahm...er... - passando a mão pelos cabelos - É que...eu...acho que...não me esforcei o bastante...

- Como é?! - encarando-a - Se você acelerasse mais um pouco aquele...treco...eu ia ter um ataque cardíaco - tenta brincar - _Ara_, 'Ruka...que exagero...

- Jura que ficou preocupada comigo? - se aproximando sorrindo - Eu tentei te procurar na segunda volta...mas digamos que não tive tempo – brinca.

- Se eu fiquei preocupada? - sorri também - _Kami-sama_...não sei se vou me acostumar com isso..._Ara_, nem procure, imagino que você realmente não deva nem pensar em outra coisa, com a velocidade daquilo. Basta saber que eu estarei sempre torcendo por você, meu amor...ainda que não me veja – sorri.

- Hum...antes que me chamem ao Podium, o que acha de me dar um prêmio de primeiro lugar? - sorrindo passando a mão no rosto dela.

- (sorri, se aproxima dela devagar, e a beija) Você quase me matou de susto naquela curva - diz no ouvido.

- (sorri maliciosamente) Um beijo...é pouco Michiru...

- _Ara_...mas você precisa sair daqui "inteira" para o podium... - ri também.

- Tem razão, mas vou cobrar mais tarde...eu posso? Sou digna de um primeiro prêmio? - rindo.

- Hum...vou pensar no seu caso ainda... – ri.

"_HARUKA TENOH, COMPAREÇA AO PODIUM" _– comunica um dos auto-falantes.

- (suspira frustrada) Ahh princesa...eu tenho que ir.

- Está bem... - a beija novamente, antes de se soltar - Estarei te esperando – sorri.

- _Hai_... - sorri, e logo depois corre em direção ao alvoroço que se formava perto da pista de corrida.

A velocista cumprimenta os colegas, e sobe ao podium para receber o enorme cheque representativo que comumente dão os corredores; os fotógrafos se amontoam em frente pra conseguir uma boa foto; meninas gritam pedindo autógrafos aos pilotos de F1. A jovem se retira aos poucos da agitação, aonde vai ao encontro de Michiru...

- Ufa! Saí viva...

- Uhum...e quase que aquelas "tietes" não saem... - olhando-as com ar de reprovação.

- _Oe_... – surpresa - Você estava acompanhando?

- Pelo menos tentando eu estava...

- Ora, mas o que é isso em seus olhos?

- Hã?! Isso o quê?

- Que estranho... - se aproximando - _Kami-sama_, é...ciúme de mim no seu olhar? – gargalha.

- Hã? - cruza os braços - _Ara_...engraçadinha!

- (gargalhando ainda)

- Eu não...não foi por...argh! – cora.

- (puxa-a pela cintura) Ei...não precisa ficar bravinha, só estava brincando...elas não significam nada pra mim princesa. Vamos, eu quero que você me faça esquecer da derrota de hoje...eu sei que só você consegue...

- (sorri, abraçando-a pelo pescoço) Consigo é? – ri.

- Hã? O que estou fazendo no autódromo? - olhava para cima fazendo graça.

- (ri) Está...indo embora...aliás, nós estamos.

- Bom...pra onde vai me levar? - beija a mão dela - Deixo você dirigir o carro... - sorri, mostrando-lhe a chave.

- (ri) _Ara_, se eu fosse você eu não deixaria...nem pelo carro, e nem pela nossa própria vida...

- P-por quê? V-você sabe dirigir...não sabe?

- Não! - ri - Pra você isso deve ser mais fácil do que "andar para frente"...mas eu não faço idéia...

- Oh, perdão...eu não fazia idéia. Bom, mas saiba que não é difícil, se torna tão automático depois de um tempo, que você nem percebe mais que está dirigindo..."só dirige" entende? Hum... façamos o seguinte, quando voltarmos ao Japão, eu te ensino. Que tal?

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo sim. Hum, eu só não sei se vou conseguir... você vai ter que ser muito paciente... – ri.

- Como você foi comigo? - sorri - Se teve paciência pra ser minha "_sensei_"...ser a sua, é um prazer pra mim. Então...pra onde vamos? Você escolhe, eu dirijo - sorri colocando o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

- (sorri também) Não sei...faz tanto tempo que eu vim aqui que... - pára ao finalmente perceber o que a velocista desejava e cora à sua descoberta.

- Michiru?

- S-sim? - ainda corada - A-ah...então...é..._Ara_...escolha você... – sorri.

- Bom...deixe-me ver...

- ... - ainda envergonhada.

- Hum...que peça estaria passando hoje? - pega no porta-luvas o jornal que continha a programação cultural do dia - Hum cinema...concertos...estou na dúvida e... - senta no carro - _Oe_...Michi...sente também.

- Huh? - olhando para o chão, se senta - "Será que desistiu da idéia?" – pensava.

- (colando o nariz com o dela) Por que está coradinha?

- (cora ainda mais) _Ara_...por coisas assim! – ri.

- (sorri finalmente notando o que a deixara nervosa) Bom, você disse que pensaria no meu caso...se eu era digna de um primeiro prêmio...já tem uma resposta?

- (sorri, olhando nos olhos dela) Você acreditou naquilo por acaso? A pergunta seria, se o "primeiro prêmio" é digno de você... – ri.

- Boba... - sorri - só em estar com você...tão perto...É um "primeiro prêmio" pra mim...mas isso não quer dizer...que não queira outras vantagens que acompanham o "prêmio". Você só me deu um beijinho...não seja tão "pão-dura" – ri.

- (ri também) Hum...e o que quer mais? - se aproxima.

- Vejamos... por onde começo? – olhando para cima.

- (ri baixo) Afinal...para onde vamos?

- Bom, nosso quarto de hotel é bem aconchegante...

* * *

- Frustrada? – abria a porta do quarto.

- Claro que não - sorria entrando e sentando-se na borda da cama - _Ara_... passeios com "o vento" jamais serão monótonos pra mim... – ri.

- (sorri) Amanhã iremos voltar ao Japão... - diz deitando na cama, com um dos braços por trás da nuca, enquanto a outra mão brincava com as mechas do cabelo da jovem Neptune.

- O tempo "literalmente" passou rápido por aqui... - a fita por alguns instantes e logo desvia o olhar.

- (sorri) Em que está pensando?

- "Pensando" não, "sentindo"... - pega o Aqua Mirror.

- Viu algo Michiru? - pergunta preocupada.

- Haruka...não podemos mais nos demorar aqui, em Mônaco. O mal, atacará novamente...em breve.

- Então, hora de colocar o treinamento à prova...

(continua)


	8. Pacto

**Capítulo VI – Pacto**

A viagem de volta fora um tanto quanto tensa. Indubitavelmente as duas jovens se esforçaram ao máximo, não deixando – ou pelo menos tentando – transparecer preocupação. O relacionamento ia bem, é verdade, mas a obrigação que possuíam tornava-se mais e mais constante em suas conversas.

Em Mônaco, Michiru percebera que por mais distante que estivessem do local onde se desencadearia a batalha, a missão sempre as encontraria. O Aqua Mirror mostrara rostos de jovens, que a Sailor dos Mares não conseguia distinguir muito bem, até porque logo os mesmos rostos transformavam-se em vultos ou sombras, apontando que mais vítimas passariam pela mesma tragédia, na qual o rapaz no autódromo, teve de enfrentar.

No avião, Neptune lembrava das últimas revelações mostradas em seu espelho, pensou em contar para sua parceira, mas desistiu da idéia quando viu o rosto da mesma. Haruka estava dormindo, e parecia sonhar os sonhos dos justos. Tão em paz; pelo menos por enquanto. Contudo, Michiru não sabia que as visões que tivera, perturbavam também o sono da velocista. Ela tinha medo.

Bem, a apreensão era uma sensação completamente cabível para o que as aguardava em Tóquio. Muitas batalhas viriam a ser traçadas naquele lugar. Todavia, o medo de Uranus estava focado naquela que a acompanhava...

- Haruka? Acorde, nós chegamos - diz passando a mão pelos cabelos da jovem.

- Hã? A-ah...sim, sim... - levanta-se da poltrona espreguiçando-se.

- Você dormiu as últimas horas da viagem, por que raios está cansada? - ajeitando a gola da camisa da outra jovem, que sorria.

- Bom, digamos que o sonho que tive foi...desgastante... - ria maliciosamente, enquanto empurrava o carrinho com as malas.

- Ah, é? E com o quê sonhou? Não foi com aquela aeromoça loira, foi? - pergunta uns dois passos adiante de Haruka - Estava se dando tão bem com ela...

- M-Michiru! - apressa-se com o carrinho, seguindo-a - Claro que não! A garota com a qual sonhei é muito mais interessante... – sorri.

- Ahh...e qual a relação com "desgastante"? - esboçava um sorriso, que Haruka percebera.

- Hum...é proibido para menores de 18... - ria, colocando um dos braços em volta do ombro da outra garota.

- _Você_ também é menor de 18, engraçadinha...

Na verdade, o sonho da jovem loira nada tivera de cômico ou provocante. Sonhara com Michiru de fato, entretanto vira aquela que amava lutar contra o que parecia ser o Enviado do Mal e perecido, salvando sua vida. No momento que Neptune acordou-a no avião, decidira que nada ia comentar, talvez, se inventasse uma história boba, Michiru pudesse rir, e vendo sua alegria, seu coração ficasse menos contrito...

* * *

- E-eu não sei se vou conseguir...

- Ah, Michi...é só ir devagarzinho. Mantenha-se nessa posição, sim?

- Você fala isso porque já tem experiência...

- Com uma "_sensei_" como eu, você vai se tornar mestra "nisso" – ri.

As duas jovens se encontravam em um estacionamento vazio, onde Haruka – como prometera – ensinava os primeiros passos à Michiru, que se sentia pouco à vontade ao ficar no controle do carro da parceira.

- Ei Michi... - dizia com um sorriso levado - Se alguém nos ouvisse, poderia pensar que estávamos falando de outra coisa...

- (vermelha ao comentário) S-só você mesmo pra pensar numa coisa dessas...

- Suas reações são tão divertidas princesa... - rindo ajeitando o retrovisor.

- Depois não sabe por que tem a fama que tem... - provoca-a.

- Ué...não foi você mesma que disse que "a impressão que eu causo supera qualquer fama"?

- Exato, mas às vezes você não se esforça pra mudar _certa fama_ não é? - pergunta arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- B-bom...mas...

- Estou te provocando..._baka_... - sorri, em seguida beija-a.

- "_Michiru-san_", como sua _sensei_, eu posso acabar a aula mais cedo...não é? - beija-a, enquanto a garota livrava-se do cinto de segurança, dando mais liberdade ao próprio corpo para virar-se.

- Bom, então acho que estou dispen... - vira-se de súbito.

- Você...

- Sim.

Correndo, as duas se retiram dali. Haviam sentido uma presença maligna. Pegando rapidamente o Aqua Mirror, e já transformada, Sailor Neptune, atenta na direção da nova vítima. Seguindo um brilho vermelho, Uranus acena para sua parceira, que logo chega ao local.

- Eu vou pela direita, me dê cobertura Neptune - sussurra Uranus avistando o inimigo.

- Espere, é imprudente atacar agora - diz segurando um dos braços da parceira - No local onde ele se encontra, se o nosso ataque for desviado, pode atingir inocentes.

- O que sugere então? Não temos muito tempo, logo ele vai se aproximar de uma área mais movimentada.

- Uma de nós pode servir de isca, atraindo-o até o estacionamento, que está vazio. Quando ele chegar, nos juntamos novamente e o atacamos de uma vez, combinando nossas forças.

- Está bem, serei a isca então, sou mais veloz e consigo manter uma distância segura até que ele esteja no local combinado, está bem?

Após a resposta afirmativa de sua companheira, Uranus vai ao encontro do monstro, outrora, uma jovem estudante que saía de mais um dia de aula, aparentava ter menos de quinze e fora possuída enquanto esperava o ônibus, perto dali. A criatura logo nota a presença da Sailor e a ataca.

Uranus desvia. O monstro aparenta cair na armadilha, pois a segue até o estacionamento. Não perdendo tempo, Sailor Uranus desfere seu primeiro golpe. Certeiro. Atordoada, a criatura cai; hora de Neptune invocar seu Maremoto, e o faz. Precisa. Uranus prepara-se para atacar novamente, mas antes que o faça, a Sailor dos Mares a impede, indicando que o monstro desaparecera, dando lugar a uma jovenzinha.

Parecia dormir apenas. Neptune aproxima-se da garota, sente sua pulsação e faz um gesto para que sua parceira também chegue perto, avisando que ela estava só inconsciente. Cautelosamente, Uranus observa a menina, enquanto a outra Sailor investiga quem seria a vítima. Em um dos bolsos, encontra a carteira de estudante. Só tinha doze anos.

- _Ara_...é só uma crianç – "MICHIRU!!" – grita Uranus empurrando sua parceira longe.

A menina tinha os olhos vermelhos – talvez na última tentativa do monstro de possuí-la – e seus dentes trincavam. Numa fração de segundo, Uranus estava sendo estrangulada pela criatura. Antes que Neptune conseguisse se mover, porém, a Sailor dos Ventos em um contragolpe, atira a jovem por sobre seus ombros, que, mais uma vez cai inconsciente. O monstro a libertara.

- Uranus!! – corre até sua parceira, que tossia, com a mão na garganta.

- E-eu, estou bem...Neptune, não se preocupe... - subitamente, é abraçada pela outra jovem, que parecia esconder o rosto em seu peito.

- Por que fez uma loucura dessas Uranus?!! – abafava um grito, ainda abraçada com Haruka.

- Eu não poderia deixar você se ferir...Michiru.

- Foi tudo culpa minha!! Por um descuido meu, você quase... - não conseguira pronunciar a última palavra e suas lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto.

- Você... - fazendo a jovem encará-la - É a única por quem eu arriscaria a missão, Michiru...

- H-Haruka... - a olha surpresa.

- Vamos, temos de levar a garota em segurança – sorri.

Em silêncio, Neptune e Uranus se voltam para a menina, que aos poucos estava acordando. Perto dali, no metrô elas deixam a jovem – que as olhava assustada – para ir finalmente para casa.

- S-sua mão...está sangrando...

- Ah...isso. Bom, acho que a arranhei quando caí...não se preocupe – sorri.

"As coisas podem se complicar, se eu não fizer algo" – pensava a Sailor dos Mares enquanto entrava no carro da outra jovem. Sua preocupação advinha do comportamento que Uranus mostrara em batalha. Ela a protegera. Tempo atrás, Neptune havia feito a mesma coisa pela companheira, porque a amava também. Todavia ela tinha o pretexto de que estava "recrutando" a velocista para desempenhar a missão destinada.

Haruka fizera aquilo claramente pelo sentimento que possuía. Isso não era bom. Ou melhor, isso não era...adequado. Seu coração estava dividido. Por um lado, ficara imensuravelmente feliz com a declaração da loira; por outro, o futuro de suas missões a preocupava. "E se isso tornar a acontecer? E se ela ferir-se gravemente da próxima vez que se arriscar por mim? E se...eu perdê-la?".

A inquietação de Michiru, é percebida por Haruka, que ainda dirigindo à caminho de seu apartamento, pergunta:

- Algum problema Michiru?

- Nós...precisamos conversar... - revela sem encarar a jovem.

* * *

Já no apartamento, Michiru dirige-se à varanda, observando o trânsito de Tóquio. "Ela não faz idéia..." – pensava cerrando os olhos, relembrando por um momento o que acabara de passar. A outra jovem, voltava da cozinha, onde deixara os copos, ainda com um pouco do suco que tinha servido. Vira Neptune na varanda, tão imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. Não gostava de vê-la assim. Normalmente respeitava o silêncio da garota, apenas a abraçando sem dizer nada. Costumava adiantar; quando a Sailor dos Mares sentia os braços de Uranus envolvendo seu corpo, era como se fosse puxada novamente à superfície. Salva de ser tragada por pensamentos sombrios.

- O que há Michiru? – quebrara o padrão. Dessa vez perguntava sentada no sofá.

- Haruka...foi a última vez que isso ocorreu... – dizia ainda de costas para a jovem. Doía-lhe tanto pronunciar tais palavras.

- Isso...o quê? – sua expressão ficara séria, e por um momento ameaçara levantar do sofá, quando viu que a própria Michiru sentara-se ao seu lado.

- Não podemos colocar a missão em risco. Sua atitude hoje, como Sailor, não pode se repetir...nós não temos o direito de interf... – fala rispidamente.

- Você também fez a mesma coisa Michiru! No autódromo... – interferia com um pesar que a outra ainda não tinha visto. Desviava o olhar, procurando esconder seu desespero.

- (suspira) Eu sei o que fiz Haruka...não é necessário me lembrar. Não me arrependo do que fiz, mas...

- E você pensa que eu me arrependo?! Eu faria tudo outra vez! – a interrompia alterando sua voz e levantava do sofá com a cabeça baixa.

- O problema é justamente esse. Por favor, entenda. Se ficarmos preocupadas uma com a outra em batalha...as chances de fracasso aumentam. Por isso, se alguma coisa acontecer comigo - pausa por um momento, levanta do sofá e se aproxima de Haruka - Eu quero que siga.

- Não pode me pedir isso...Michiru... - falava baixinho, e lentamente se aproximava da garota - Não me proíba de te proteger...

Michiru a fitava, tentando conter suas lágrimas, talvez se conseguisse parecer forte, Haruka lhe atendesse. Em vão. Uma, depois outra...e mais uma lágrima caía. Sua cabeça pendia; já que não podia controlá-las, pelo menos que a velocista não as visse escorrendo pela face. Porém, um inesperado abraço, faz a violinista perder o controle que tanto lhe custara manter. Ela chora. A voz de Haruka saía em tom calmo, seguro e gentil. Não era comum ouvi-la assim, mas também não era comum estar apaixonada...

"Eu prometo Michiru...tem a minha palavra. Não porei em risco a missão..." – abraçava-a ainda fortemente. "É nosso pacto. Mas o mesmo vale para você" – completava. A jovem consente com o que acabara de escutar. Uranus entendera os motivos de sua amada. Dos cinco estágios, estava no de "Aceitação". Passara rapidamente pelo de raiva e negação e agora entendia que o sentimento que as unia era eterno. O que ela não notara, é que descumprira a promessa, só mais uma vez. Naquele instante, Michiru fora salva. "Mentirosa..." – pensava a violinista, que não continha um sorriso fraco.

(continua)


	9. Mugen 1

**Capítulo VII – Mugen. (parte 1)**

A manhã do dia seguinte chegara quente, sem brisa, nem folhas se mexendo. Mas havia alguém que andava em companhia do vento...ou da representante do mesmo...Kaioh Michiru tinha fisgado quase em um ato egoísta toda brisa daquele dia, Tenoh Haruka estava com ela naquela manhã. O fato, é que a menção de "naquela manhã" é falha. As duas, desde que se uniram tendo a praia, o mar e a lua como testemunhas não se separaram...ou quase: muitos beijos, mãos-bobas e conversas e cada uma ia para sua respectiva residência, lamentando cada minuto separadas.

Às seis da manhã, Haruka esperava Michiru na esquina de uma rua, trajeto que se tornou rotineiro, companhia sempre prazerosa...para um local nem tão agradável assim: Colégio Mugen. Não há esforço para a mente dos que conheciam a conceituada escola imaginar que lá, a disciplina fazia parte da grade de qualquer colegial, querendo ou não. Depois de uma caminhada de minutos, as duas chegam até o local, para enfrentar mais um dia, uma maratona de intermináveis discursos de professores, conversas insossas de diretores sobre os seus respectivos pais, olhares hostis dos inspetores e contato com outros alunos, que as garotas, por escolha ou por um infeliz acaso privavam-se. Porém, a queixa deste último não existia mais, agora elas tinham uma à outra...mesmo que em carteiras separadas...

- _Oe_ Michi...que aula teremos agora? - perguntava baixinho sentando uma carteira adjacente à da violinista.

- _Ara_ Haruka, onde está seu horário?

- Eu saí...correndo de casa...pra não me atrasar..._gomen_ ne? - ria sem jeito.

A conversa é momentaneamente cessada, ao notarem a presença do _sensei_. Era um senhor – em seus cinqüenta e dois anos – sisudo, cabelos grisalhos, terno cinza e gravata preta. A mesma cor insípida que usara há anos, quando se tornou mestre. Portava uma régua e um livro de 464 páginas, que poderia explicar o porquê de ele andar meio corcunda.

- Argh! Física? Só será útil quando ele abordar a questão de motores ou velocidade – dizia baixinho, quase bocejando.

- (suspira) Você já sabe tudo sobre motores...responde antes do professor... – ria.

- E na aula de artes, você já entra com o braço levantado engraçadinha!

"TENOH!" – diz o professor visivelmente irritado – "Gosta de aparecer não é? Por que não vem até o quadro fazer essa questão?".

- (se vira, de sobressalto) Ah... _G-gomen_ professor, Haruka só estava...Me... me explicando sobre... uma... lição... – amenizava a violinista.

"Explicando? Pelo o que eu vi, estava rindo agora pouco...portanto, se ele está tão bem-humorado Srta. Kaioh, virá fazer essa questão com a mesma alegria..."

- _Hai_. – dizia Haruka, aproximando-se morosamente do quadro.

- "Pelo menos ela vai acertar e vai calar a boca dele..." - pensava a violinista.

Nesse ínterim, algumas meninas aproveitando a distração do professor - que acompanhava o desenvolvimento da questão -sussurram sobre Haruka, indagando umas às outras quem teria coragem de falar com "ele" no intervalo, apostando um lanche, em quem ousaria...até que uma, toca o ombro de Michiru...

'_Kaioh-san?'_

- _Hai_? – virava-se, estranhando a pessoa que a chamara.

'É que, eu e minhas amigas, apostamos em quem conseguiria falar com _Tenoh-kun_ no intervalo, você pode me dar uma dica em como devo falar? De que tipo de garota _Tenoh-kun_ gosta? Notei que você é...próxima...dele...' – o tom que falara transbordava sarcasmo, o qual foi percebido pela violinista. Risinhos incômodos das outras meninas chegam ao ouvido de Michiru.

- _"Vou te contar de que tipo de garota ela gosta... e não é do SEU... mantenha a calma Michiru... mantenha a calma..."_ - pensava - Se quiser falar com ele, é melhor ser você mesma, não acha? - tentava parecer o mais simpática possível - _"Porque assim você percebe logo que não tem chance..." _– pensava, tentando conter seu incômodo perante a situação.

'Hum...entendi...mas vejo que tem certa proximidade com ele..._Tenoh-kun_ deve ter comentado com você sobres as meninas que ele ficou...' - sussurra e ri baixo logo em seguida - 'Afinal...vocês chegam ao Mugen juntos todos os dias...' - dessa vez ela olha para as meninas...que riam, pareciam já saber que ela faria esse tipo de pergunta.

- _"Sim, chegamos juntas e provavelmente iremos embora também. Será que a sala toda cuida tanto assim da vida dela? Cuide da sua própria vida, desocupada! Argh...chega, chega Michiru... controle-se e principalmente tente não usar um 'Deep Submerge' nessa... coisa. Ai, mas que tipo de conta interminável é essa Haruka? Quer fazer o favor de voltar para o seu lugar logo?..." _Sim, chegamos, mas nós não...falamos sobre isso... "_E nem queria saber sobre O QUE falamos..."._

'Ah sim, mas você não saberia se ele tem namorad...' - a garota, é interrompida pela presença do próprio objeto da conversa. Haruka chega emburrada e senta silenciosamente, esperando o professor analisar sua resposta.

'Depois eu falo..._Kaioh-san_ ' - mais risadinhas incômodas das meninas.

- _Hai_... _"NÃO FALE...é melhor que nem fale mesmo porque eu não me responsabilizo pela minha resposta!" – _suspira – _"ok, ok... Arigato Haruka...acabou de salvar a vida dessa infeliz...e nem se dá conta disso...Ara...que cara é essa...?" _O que foi? – perguntava despertando de seus pensamentos.

- Aquele inseto ficou dizendo em cada número que eu colocava estava errado...só porque fui por um caminho menos complicado do que ele ensina..._Oe_...o que essa menina queria?

- _"Queria saber sobre a sua vida... Aliás, se me permite sobre a NOSSA vida... Não, Michiru... você não vai começar com isso no meio da aula... principalmente depois de ter sido chamada a atenção pelo professor...". _Ah... n-nada...

- Hum, sei...mas depois a senhorita vai me dizer... – pisca.

"TENOH!" – vociferava o professor novamente, tendo ajuda de sua régua, que batia no quadro.

- _Kami-sama_... – dizia a velocista em voz baixa.

- "Lá vamos nós..." – pensava Michiru.

"Sua questão...está correta..." - diz um tanto quanto desapontado, o que não é normal dos professores, afinal eles estão lá pra ensinar certo? Certo??

Bom, considerando que ele não gostava da presença dos meninos na sala, isso era justificável. E sim, Haruka estava incluída no Clube do Bolinha, por inacessibilidade do professor à identidade da jovem, onde lia-se perfeitamente: Sexo Feminino.

- "Esse suspense todo pra dizer isso? Mas que filho da..." – balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto pensava.

- "_Está vendo só? Você devia me pagar por ter a feito ir até a lousa, só pra dar brecha pra essas parasitas aqui ao lado" _– resmungava.

"Bom, continuemos a aula. Espero que sem mais interrupções. No próximo exemplo vamos imaginar dois pilotos em uma corrida de Fórmula 1. Na última volta a distância entre eles é de 80 metros e ambos os carros estão na mesma velocidade...então, o carro de trás..."

Haruka se empolgara momentaneamente com a questão, mas logo perdera o interesse, pela tediosa voz do professor Uchida, e seus hipnóticos movimentos ao escrever as fórmulas do que explanava. Ali, naquela sala, Ela tentava combater um mal muito maior: o sono. Sua cabeça começara a pender e sua mente desligar-se desse mundo. Beliscando discretamente uma bochecha, forçava-se a acordar...

- "O que vou fazer agora? Essa aula está um saco...Michiru é bem mais interessante - pensava com um sorriso levado - ...o que posso fazer pra matar o tempo? Bom, eu tenho milhões de idéias...que não envolvem o colégio, mas todas elas envolvem essa que está ao meu lado...Ah...vou escrever um bilhete!"

Tirando cuidadosamente um pedaço de papel do caderno, a velocista rabisca algumas palavras. De vez em quando, olhava para o quadro fingindo realmente prestar atenção no _sensei_.

- "Nossa... como ela está concentrada... o que será que houve?" – espiava rapidamente sua parceira, na carteira, do lado esquerdo.

'_Tenoh-kun_, pode me emprestar a borracha?' - perguntava a jovem atrás de Haruka, a mesma menina com quem Michiru tinha falado educadamente e pensado não tão "carinhosamente" assim.

- _"Ah não... ela não ousaria..." _Ah, pode usar a minha - sorria, entregando uma borracha a ela, e fingindo não notar o olhar da garota.

- _Oe_... - dirigindo-se à menina - Mas tem uma debaixo do seu caderno... - dizia a loira meio confusa.

Praticamente morta de vergonha, a menina procura algum objeto afiado para...cortar os pulsos. Infelizmente só encontrara a tampa da caneta e desiste.

'A-ah...obrigada...'

- _"Ahh... Domo arigato por prestar atenção na mesa del... PRESTAR ATENÇÃO HARUKA?! Argh... concentre-se na sua conta Michiru... e tente ignorar o ser PARASITA ao seu lado"..._ – resmungava internamente.

"Mas que conversa é essa aí atrás? Você de novo no meio Tenoh? Não pode esperar o intervalo para importunar as meninas?" – reclamava o professor.

- M-mas eu..._gomen_. "Professorzinho filho-da..." - praguejava.

- _"Ara...essa coisa fica inventando motivos para falar com a 'Ruka e sobra pra nós ainda? Ai... quanto tempo tem essa aula afinal?"_

Tocando o tão aguardado sinal, Haruka levanta-se, guardando o bilhete no bolso...depois terminaria...afinal tinha mais uma aula pela frente...assim que se levanta, um grupo de garotas – as mesmas que aborreceram Michiru durante a aula – acompanham "_Tenoh-kun_" com os olhos...enviando ondas malignas à consorte daquela que admiravam.

(continua)


	10. Mugen 2

**Capítulo VII – Mugen. (parte 2)**

Frondosas árvores providenciavam um clima agradável; os vinte minutos de intervalo eram bem aproveitados por Haruka e Michiru, que sentadas em banco de madeira, lanchavam e conversavam, sob os olhares curiosos de alguns estudantes.

- Hum... estranho aquela garota ficar pedindo coisas que já tem emprestadas, não? – dizia Neptune se fazendo de desentendida.

- Acho que ela estava tão entediada quanto eu, por isso nem notou...

- _"Ah, notou... tenha CERTEZA que notou sim..."_ É... deve ser... – suspira.

- _Oe_...não são aquelas meninas da sala de novo? – dizia discretamente, enquanto terminava de lanchar.

- Hã? - olha para a garota que se aproximava - ... _"Ah não... não MESMO. São! O pior é que são... DESOCUPADAS!"_ – pensava.

- Vieram pedir matéria pra você aposto...será que notariam se desviássemos o olhar e saíssemos daqui?

- _"Elas notariam absolutamente TUDO o que você fizesse minha cara... INFELIZMENTE! E antes viessem mesmo me pedir a matéria... mas elas querem "pedir" OUTRA COISA! Talvez seja uma boa idéia mas... tarde demais..."_

'TENOH-KUNN!!' – grita uma das meninas, com uma voz que se assemelhava a uma cornetinha desafinada de carnaval 'Queremos falar com você!' – completava outra.

- Hã...é que nós já estávamos de saída e... – falava Haruka, já se levantando.

- ... _"Obrigada por ignorar a minha presença... você não faz idéia de como eu queria conseguir ignorar a sua também"._ - pensava Michiru.

'É RÁPIDO!' – grita outra.

- Ah...pode dizer...

'Era...particular...' – olhavam em sincronia para Michiru.

- (sem acreditar no que ouvira) _"Mas que ousadia é essa?! Ara Haruka... faça o favor de responder antes que EU MESMA o faça..."_ – pensava tentando manter o controle.

- _Gomen_...eu... – uma das meninas se apressa e pergunta – 'Você está livre depois da aula?'

- C-como? - surpreendia-se a loira.

- _"Agora você passou dos limites..."_ Na verdade... _Tenoh-kun_ irá ao ensaio da orquestra comigo depois da aula... _"Ótimo... agora elas vão perguntar mais ainda... mas era só o que me faltava mesmo! E essa foi a primeira coisa que me ocorreu..."_

- "Irei?!" Quer d-dizer...irei sim...é...a Michiru já tinha me chamado..._gomen_...e - ouve o sinal - _Oe_...hora de voltar... – sorri.

A expressão das garotas era um misto de ódio e frustração, dando-lhes as costas, saem amaldiçoando mentalmente a companhia de Haruka.

- _"Kami-sama... o sinal só demora quando eu preciso que ele toque... é incrível"_ - se levantando, tentando esconder a raiva e, principalmente, o motivo dela.

- Michi...onde será o concerto? Espero que seja lá em casa... - ria, percebendo que fora...só um desculpa da violinista.

- (cora, por notar que ela devia saber sobre o seu ciúme) _Ara_... você demorou demais para responder... Ou é por que queria sair com ela, _Tenoh_?

- É claro que não princesa... pensei que elas vinham pedir a matéria...porque enquanto eu fazia a questão no quadro, dei uma espiada...e você estava conversando com uma das meninas... Mas é bom saber que esse rubor...é por ciúmes...queria te dar um beijinho agora...está tão linda assim... - ria, enquanto se aproximava da classe.

- _"Argh... nem ficar com raiva de você eu consigo por mais de... um segundo"_ (cora) _A-arigato_... - entrando na sala - Ah, pelo menos a aula é de artes agora.. – ri.

- A vingança é uma coisa muito feia Michi... - senta-se, posicionando o cavalete perto do dela.

- _Ara_... quem falou em vingança? – ri – Pelo menos não podem te mandar fazer contas no quadro agora...

- É...mas contas eu SEI fazer...já desenhar... - pegava com má vontade um dos lápis.

"A aula de hoje é com carvão pessoal, vamos trabalhar luz e sombra." – dizia a professora de artes. Trinta e três anos de pura impaciência. "Cuidado com o excesso de pó que ficar na folha, pode borrar todo o trabalho. Por isso, soprem a folha, frequentemente. Não esqueçam do limpa-tipos, do lado esquerdo de vocês, ele serve para apagar eventuais manchas. Aqui temos uma escultura, servirá para treinarmos as sombras. Comecem."

Haruka baixava a cabeça e suspirava. Se já não controlava bem suas linhas com lápis normais, o que dizer do carvão?

- _Ara_.. não reclame... é tão simples – sorria Michiru, começando o desenho.

- Pra você... - limpa o nariz e passa sem querer o dedo sujo de carvão nele.

- Ah... 'Ruka... mas eu acho que você deveria pintar o PAPEL e não o seu rosto – ri.

"TENOH... o que pensa estar fazendo com o carvão? Kaioh-san, mostre-a como se faz..." – falava a professora notando a mancha preta no nariz da aluna.

- É Michiru...mostre... - série de palavrões mentais.

- _Hai_... – sorri – Olha o que dá ficar dando uma de engraçadinha no meio da aula - falava baixo, fingindo estar explicando sobre a técnica de desenho.

- Mas eu não sujei meu nariz de propósito!

"Silêncio! Vamos começar traçando as principais linhas..." – continuava a explicar para seus alunos, que a essa altura, riam.

Haruka rabisca. Apaga. Rabisca. Quebra um pedaço do carvão. Amaldiçoa.

- (a olha, tentando não rir) Está tudo bem aí?

- Hã...o que acha? A escultura é de uma mulher...mas a minha está parecendo um Orc... Mas que monstruosidade, eu pensei que os monstros só apareciam quando enfrentássemos o mal...

- Isso e quando você desenha – ri – _Ara_... só um minuto - terminando o seu desenho - Acha que a professora se importa se eu te ajudar?

- Acha que eu me importo se ela se importa?

"Hã-hã _Kaioh-san_...nada de ajudar..." – repreendia a professora.

- Definitivamente, hoje não é o meu dia...

- _Gomen ne_... - voltando para o seu cavalete - ... "Mas eu não tenho mais nada o que desenhar aqui" - Neptune pegava outra folha e começava outro desenho, para se distrair.

Terminando de maneira...um tanto quanto assustadora o desenho, a velocista levanta-se para lavar as mãos, em uma pia na própria sala de artes. Voltando ao seu lugar, termina de escrever o bilhete, que tinha começado na aula de Física. Recordando brevemente de técnicas ninjas, que aprendera nos filmes que vira, entrega discretamente o pedaço de papel à Michiru.

"O que acha de um concerto particular na minha casa depois da aula?" – eram os dizeres do bilhete, seguida por uma carinha de gato desenhada e "dedos" em forma de "V".

- ... - cora ao ler o bilhete...sorri para ela e afirma com a cabeça, corando mais ainda.

"Ei ei...o que é isso em suas mãos Kaioh? Deixe-me ver..." – aproxima-se a professora, para desespero de Haruka.

- Ah, era só o meu... rascunho... - guardando o papel na bolsa - ... Ah, e eu terminei o meu desenho e...

"E por que seu rascunho estava com Tenoh?"

- "Que mulher maldita! Ela viu! Pense rápido Haruka!" – pensava a loira em desespero.

"Vamos...deixe-me ver..."

- E-estava com ela porque eu m-mostrava o contraste de sombra e luz... mas está mais visível no original, então... _"Ara Haruka... diga alguma coisa..."_.

- Michiru...pode mostrar a ela... – sorria.

- _"Era pra ajudar e não para TERMINAR DE ESTRAGAR TUDO... só pode ter ficado louca de vez..."_ Ah, não, não, eu... eu não gostei daquele desenho então...

- Mostre Michiru...pra ela ver que não tem nada demais...afinal estamos atrasando a aula...

"Exatamente, Tenoh... Vamos Srta. Kaioh...".

- _"Kami-sama... e agora?" H-hai_... - entregando o papel e abaixando a cabeça, imaginando o que viria.

Veloz como o vento, Haruka puxa o papel das mãos de Michiru, e engole. Ali, no meio da classe. Cinco segundos para mastigar e mais cinco para engolir. Poderia fazer até mais rápido, mas ganhara um desconto por não ter água por perto. Se bem que, considerando sua atitude insana, água não seria problema, pois a Sailor dos Mares, preparava mentalmente um Maremoto.

"TENOH!!! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! É O BASTANTE! FORA!"

- _Haaii_ – dizia levantando-se, com um meio sorriso, ainda tossindo um pouco, mas vitoriosa, ou pelo menos assim se sentia.

Michiru, ainda sem acreditar no que tinha visto, indagava mentalmente – "Esse era o seu plano brilhante?? Arghh!" – enquanto a sala era preenchida por risadas dos colegas.

"Insolente! Está suspensa da próxima aula, Tenoh." - tossia, recompondo-se - "Bom, vamos ver como ficaram os trabalhos..."

- Grande... realmente você se supera, Haruka... – resmungava – Ah, _Hai_... – tentando pegar a folha com o desenho da estátua, mas derrubando a do "outro desenho por acidente, onde se via uma praia ao anoitecer" - "Ótimo, ela detesta que desenhem algo que não o que ela manda... era só o que faltava".

"Mitsune...falta sombra na parte interna do braço...conserte. Seiji, sua anatomia ainda tem muito que melhorar...esse pé que você fez está em uma escala errada. Kaioh, hum...bom trabalho com as sombras...vejo que fez o esboço antes...muito bem...mas tente não usar muitos os dedos para esfumaçar porque podem ficar aparecendo as digitais...no mais está ót...que desenho é esse?"

- "Ai não..." É.. é só...

"Sim?" – olhando-a.

- É só um desenho que eu fiz porque... porque já tinha terminado o outro e...

"_Tenoh-kunnn_! O que faz fora da classe? Você não tem aula?" – questionavam algumas meninas que passavam pelo corredor, onde a velocista se encontrava.

"Eu já disse que não quero...que conversa é essa?" – virava-se a professora em direção à porta.

- "_Kami-sama_... nem fora da classe ela pára de chamar atenção?"

- Sim, mas a professora me botou pra fora... – cruzava os braços, se fazendo de vítima.

"Como ousam colocar nosso _Tenoh_ pra fora...?" – dizia uma das meninas, pegando Haruka pelo braço.

- É...mas fazer o que? Vocês não me defenderam... – piscava.

A conversa toda ecoava pela sala de aula... "Ah... engraçadinha você! E depois eu... O QUE DISSE?" – pensava a violinista, ouvindo as brincadeiras de Haruka.

"Mas nem lá fora ela se cala?" – perguntava a professora quebrando um pedaço de carvão.

- "Não... ela NUNCA se cala... não vai recolher logo os desenhos pra eu poder sair daqui? Espero que tenha esquecido do meu outro desenho...".

"Bom, a aula terminou. Minha paciência idem. Vejo vocês na próxima semana..." - recolhendo os desenhos.

- (sai da sala e se encontra com a loira, agora sozinha) Você tem idéia de que a classe toda estava ouvindo? Inclusive eu?

- Éééé??

- É! – cruzava os braços.

- A-ah... - descruzando os braços e caindo inúmeros bilhetinhos das meninas com as quais falara.

- (olhando para os bilhetes) ... - se vira e sai andando.

- _Oe_!! Michiru! Espere por mim!! - juntando os bilhetes e jogando no lixo mais próximo - _Oe, oe_...eu joguei, eu joguei...

- E então quer dizer "que elas não te defenderam", não é?

- "Realmente as paredes são muito finas..." Bom, eu só estava brincando...não fique assim princesa..._onegai_... E Além disso, eu fiz o favor de engolir o bilhete...por nós... – ri.

- Ah, obrigada por me lembrar...que eu devia te matar por isso! Ficou louca de vez? Eu ia... ia dar algum jeito...

- Que jeito? Ela ia te obrigar a dar o bilhete, se você não desse, ia te expulsar...eu prefiro ter meu arquivo acadêmico manchado, do que o seu... E se ela te expulsasse eu ia logo atrás, porque ia meter o cavalete na cabeça dela. No final eu só adiantei as coisas – dizia com um sorriso.

- (ri) Mesmo assim... você quase me mata de susto...

- Ah Michi...eu sempre tenho tudo sob controle - gabava-se.

- Isso era sob controle? Então eu devo esperar o pior pra quando você perder o tal controle? – ri.

- Muito engraçado...agora me diz...os dizeres do bilhete...você ainda confirma? - ri com malícia.

- Hum.. depois do que você disse àquelas garotas... eu já não sei... - voltava a andar, se fingindo de ofendida... embora Haruka não tivesse notado a parte do "fingimento".

- M-mas... - seguindo-a meio desesperada.

- _Ara_...não prometi nada...

- Michiru!!! Vou ter que gravar tudo que fala? Você disse que sim! - ficando nervosa com a situação - Ou, ou...você se arrependeu?

Michiru ia tentar dizer um "não", mas começou a rir antes... a gargalhar na verdade...

- O-o que foi?

- Você... – rindo – ficou... tão... preocupada... que...

- Hunf! Talvez devêssemos deixar o concerto para outro dia - virava o rosto.

- _Ara_... tentar o meu próprio jogo não funciona – sorri.

- (suspira frustrada por ter caído na armação) Você pode ir mesmo hoje até minha casa?

- (tentando não rir mais) Posso...

- Que horas então? – sorria.

- Bom... suponho que eu tenha que ir em casa, pegar meu violino para o tal "concerto", não é? - voltando a rir.

- (ri também) Não quer que te pegue?

- Ah... se não for incômodo – sorri.

- Você sabe que não, Michiru... - ia se aproximar para beijá-la mas viu que ainda estava no portão do colégio Mugen e contém-se.

- (cora) _H-hai_...até breve então...

- Eu mal posso esperar...princesa... - pisca e sai correndo acenando.

(continua)


	11. Concerto Particular

**Hey! Como estão? **

**Aêe! Chegamos ao capítulo 8! Estão gostando do andamento da história? Gostam mais ou menos? Desprezam miseravelmente? Comentem e revelem seus mais profundos sentimentos xD**

**Capítulo VIII – Concerto particular...**

"Pontualidade. Mulheres adoram isso. Palavras não muito agradáveis, tapas, ações sugeridas – 'Vá pro infer...' – fizeram-me crer que sim, pontualidade é um item de suma importância em um relacionamento."

(Tosse)

"São oito horas da noite e infelizmente estou atrasada mais de QUARENTA E CINCO minutos...e ela não vai me perdoar...pelo menos não nessa vida; talvez na próxima. Rezo. Dirigindo-me à montanha que protegia o portão da casa, mais conhecido por 'segurança', perguntei se a pessoa que eu esperava estava...e se poderia falar com ela. O sujeito tinha o corpo do boneco do Rambo e expressão de Agente Smith, mas isso não me intimidaria, a pessoa que vinha em minha direção sim...Michiru meu bem, foi um prazer conhecê-la..."

- ...Está atrasada... 'Tenoh'...

- Er...quais são minhas chances de perdão? – sorria sem graça.

- Quase nulas...

- Hum...e se eu te disser que quase atropelei um cidadão japonês e tive que averiguar seu estado?

- Quê?!!

- Ok...era um Akita-Inu...mas a lei ia me detonar do mesmo jeito!

- Você tem noção que isso não está ajudando muito né?

- S-sim... – baixando a cabeça entre os ombros.

Três sinais vermelhos, uma calçada com o batente raspado e cinco apitos da polícia depois, chegam ao apartamento de Haruka. A acompanhante dela, pacientemente ajeita cada fio de cabelo que tinha voado, enquanto cogitava trocar de poderes, para encarnar a "Sailor dos Vôos", se é que algo assim existia.

- Michi...eu estava pensando aqui... – dizia com um meio sorriso nos lábios, enquanto abria a porta do apartamento – O cinto de segurança é realmente muito útil...

- Diz isso porque ultrapassou o limite de velocidade há séculos? – suspira, entrando no local.

- Não... - ri - ...digamos que ele...impede que eu pule em _alguém _enquanto dirijo...

- (ri também) Não que eu não goste da idéia... mas na velocidade em que você estava, não é lá muito indicado..

- (sorri) A minha demora, deve-se ao fato de que procurava o que fazer no jantar... - corada, baixa a cabeça.

- _Ara_, nunca me disse que gostava de cozinhar... – dizia um tanto surpresa.

- "Gostar" não é bem a palavra... mas eu cozinho sim...sou a melhor cozinheira de ramen de todo Japão... – dizia num tom de frustração – Você verá a quantidade de pacotes que coleciono no armário...

- (ri baixo) _Gomen_... não precisa ficar tão irritada...

- Não estou irritada Michi...só insatisfeita de não saber cozinhar algo comestível – ri – E eu lhe aviso que se um "ser" escapar da panela de arroz, tem uma colher de pau no armário esquerdo...

- Oh, muito obrigada pelo alerta – ri – Então para evitar a proliferação de "seres" me lembre de cozinhar da próxima vez... – sorria, ajudando a velocista a levar os pacotes para a cozinha.

- Jura que faria isso pra mim? – rindo – Mas como sou EU a anfitriã...não poderia deixar que você tivesse trabalho algum...por isso me esforcei...e comprei algumas coisas na loja de conveniência – mostrava constrangida as bandejas de comida congelada.

- (ri) Que bom, pelo menos assim poderemos comer – brincava apontando uma das bandejas – Mas não pense que você vai escapar, eu ainda vou cozinhar pra você qualquer dia.

- Tentador... - sorri com malícia - Mas hoje...quero te ver tocando – aproximava-se da garota acariciando os cabelos.

- _H-Hai_... – ruboriza.

- Ah! Que péssima anfitriã eu sou...sente-se. Vou preparar nosso jantar...quer dizer... tirar a comida dos...pacotes. Fique à vontade...

- Obrigada...Ah... onde eu poderia deixar a caixa com o violino, Haruka?

- Na mesa que fica perto da varanda.

A jovem se levanta, indo até o outro lado do apartamento. Passa por alguns cômodos, e deixa a caixa onde lhe fora indicado. Na volta, olha de relance para um dos cômodos... "Mas... o que...?" – surpreendia-se a violinista.

- Pronto, agora é só esperar esquentar a comida e...Michiru?

- Mas se ela mora sozinha aqui... então só pode... – pensava.

Saindo do lugar com um sorriso, volta à sala, onde Haruka estava. Chegando com uma expressão totalmente indignada, encara a velocista.

- (a olha assustada) M-Michiru?... – Rapidamente, Haruka pensa em tudo que poderia ter dito no caminho...algo que justificasse tal expressão – O q-que foi?

- Eu não acredito no que você fez Haruka – estava séria, muito séria.

- (olhava-a totalmente confusa) M-Michi...diga-me o que fiz...seja lá o que for eu... posso explicar. Olha, se eu disse alguma coisa q...

- E eu que... confiava em você...Você pode me explicar o motivo de haver...

- Mas...eu não traí tua confiança princesa...De haver o quê?!

- UM PIANO NESSE APARTAMENTO? - começa a rir.

- Ah sim, sim - sorri.

Intervalo mental de cinqüenta minutos.

- O QUÊ?!! – percebe finalmente a brincadeira.

- Eu que lhe pergunto! - ainda ria - Como assim não me contou que sabia tocar piano?

- E-eu...mas é que...é que quando...foi porque...não sabia que...ARGH! - cruzava os braços e sentava no sofá - _Gomen_...é que faz algum tempo que não toco...andava sem motivação... – pára e olha a violinista por alguns segundos - Quer dizer...até você entrar em minha vida – sorri.

- Então você nunca mais terá desculpa para não tocar... – Michiru sorria em toda a sua sentimentalidade, à menção da última frase.

- Eu estou bem enferrujada... - ri, apontando um lugar no sofá à garota.

- (senta-se) Bom, podemos tocar juntas... Qualquer dia...

- Apesar de não garantir uma qualidade na "apresentação", eu aceito formar um dueto com você. Oh, mas como você trouxe o violino nós podíamos...Ah, eu acho que a comida ficou pronta – levanta-se, indo em direção a cozinha.

- Erm...sim, sim... depois nós... vemos isso... Quer ajuda?

- Não se incomode Michi, eu vou preparar nossos pratos e já volto. Enquanto isso escolha uma música, quero te ouvir depois que comermos.

- _H-hai_... – sorri.

- "Hum...estranho...ela não me parece muito empolgada pra tocar...o que será que houve?" – pensava enquanto distribuía os pratos na mesa e acrescentava os hashis. Princesa...hora de comer a "fabulosa comida de loja de conveniência" – ria, apontando.

- (ri também) Bom, eu não ouvi barulho de pancadas, então, devo deduzir que pelo menos não surgiram "seres" desta comida... Ou seja... já é um bom começo...

- (senta-se e prepara o prato da outra garota) Sim – ria – E se não estiver bom, culpe a Marca e não a cozinheira ok?

Enquanto jantavam, a loira observava discretamente sua parceira, que comia sem muita pressa. Entretanto, em meio aquela tranqüilidade aparente, Uranus notara certo desconforto por parte de Neptune. Tomando coragem entre uma garfada e outra, comenta:

- Michiru...você...me parece meio...

- P-Pareço o quê?

- (remexia a comida no prato) ...Desanimada pra tocar. Olha, eu não quero te forçar a nada. No Mugen eu pensei que seria uma boa idéia te ver tocando...mas não se sinta obrigada... - colocando uma mão por cima da de Neptune procurando tranqüilizá-la.

- Hum...Tocar não seria problema algum...

- Então me diz o que seria... - deixa a mão de Michiru, indo agora em direção ao rosto, acariciando-o.

- (sorri e fecha os olhos) A questão é que... quando me fez o convite, eu... fiz os meus próprios... "planos"... - a encara - Espero que... não se importe... – sorri.

- E por que não compartilha comigo tais "planos"? - perguntava sorrindo, porém um tanto confusa ainda - Eles envolvem esta que a encara?

- Mais do que você imagina... – ri – Eu... eu não trouxe o violino...

Surpresa; pára as carícias. Tentando assimilar o que ouvira. Sem dúvida, durante a relação com a violinista, ela havia cogitado essa possibilidade.

Seu desejo era comprovado pelas insinuações que fazia. Às vezes inconsciente, inclusive. Quando consciente, algumas vezes calara-se por medo de transmitir uma impressão que pudesse afastar a garota. Certamente, a velocista a desejava, suas atitudes delatavam-na quase diariamente. O bilhete que mandara no Mugen comprovava isso. Obviamente, os dizeres foram escritos com duplo sentido propositalmente, mas a velocista não pensara realmente que Michiru iria levar a sério, há algum tempo acostumara-se às brincadeiras da parceira. O ponto em questão é que Haruka não saberia o "quanto" estava sendo correspondida, em se tratando desse assunto, pela Sailor dos Mares. "Talvez, ela se sinta obrigada..." – pensava com breve desconsolo. Enquanto refletia, um silêncio faz-se presente. Decidida então, a aceitar os planos da garota, ela finalmente levanta e senta ao lado de Neptune, olhando-a ternamente. Amava-a tanto. Por sua vez, Michiru começava agora a pensar se não teria feito mal. Afinal talvez estivesse apressando as coisas. Fato que a fez corar instantaneamente. No entanto, não tinha mais volta. Estava disposta a concretizar seu plano. Com a única certeza de que amava Haruka.

- Então, a caixa está...

- Bom...sim...

- (sorri, finalmente notando o momentâneo rubor da jovem) Você é injusta Michi... - beija a palma da mão dela - ...Como fica nosso dueto? – ri.

- (ainda corada, sorri) Temos um mais interessante agora...

Olhando-a ainda, beija mais uma vez a palma da mão, e logo em seguida aproxima-se mais um pouco...onde se perde com o perfume que a pele da jovem Neptune, exala sussurrando logo em seguida: "Seus planos não poderiam ser mais perfeitos..." Ao ser guiada por Uranus, Michiru não pensava em nada, em mais nada a não ser em seu amor. E na certeza que tinha naquele momento; de que nada nem ninguém jamais as impediria. A certeza de que nunca se arrependeria, dado a pureza de seu amor...

Puxando delicadamente a violinista pela cintura, abraça-a fortemente. Abrindo os olhos aos poucos, vê a imagem da jovem. Ruborizada. Tão perfeita. Tão...pura. Não queria macular a visão que tivera...mas estava ansiosa demais para mostrar o quanto a amava. Beijando-lhe uma das mãos, a faz seguir o caminho dos seus aposentos...

* * *

"Eu a tive. Kaioh Michiru... Eu a tenho. Nem quero pensar na possibilidade de acordar...meus sonhos sempre foram tão realistas...esse só pode ser mais um...Não! Ela está se 'aninhando' no meu corpo...ainda tão quente...meu amor..." _Aishiteru_... – sussurrava na escuridão do quarto. 

- Eu também te amo...'Ruka.

Sussurrava de volta, extremamente feliz pelo que ouvira... e pelo que havia passado naquela noite. Feliz por acordar e ainda estar nos mesmos braços nos quais adormecera... A madrugada chegara e nenhuma das duas estava realmente cogitando dormir. O cansaço ficara fora do quarto. Haruka dera duas voltas na chave para que ele não entrasse.

- Sempre consegue realizar seus planos Srta Kaioh? – ria enquanto beijava-lhe o ombro - Caí direitinho...não que tenha resistido... - passava a mão pelos cabelos da jovem.

- Mesmo que tentasse, eu não desisto tão fácil... Mas se arrepende de algo, 'Tenoh'? - provoca-a.

- Só de não tê-la nos meus braços mais cedo... – sorria.

- (ri) Nada que nós não possamos... recuperar...

(continua)


	12. Complicações estudantis

**Olá o/**

**Queríamos agradecer pelos comentários, nos serve de combustível para continuar Então, um super obrigada a Taís, Asakure, Samara, Serenity e Perfect Doll. Esperamos que gostem desse capítulo.**

**Capítulo IX – Complicações estudantis.**

O sol tentava de todas as formas entrar no quarto. Sua persistência ajudara-o encontrar uma brecha entre as cortinas. Escapando do inoportuno invasor, Michiru vira-se, procurando refúgio no corpo da velocista. Ajeita-se e volta a dormir.

Lençóis desalinhados. Um dos travesseiros, no chão. Justificável; tinham dezesseis e energia de sobra. Um barulho ininterrupto força a loira abrir um dos olhos. O ruído ganha volume à medida que se espreguiçava na cama, aproveitando para abraçar aquela com quem passara à noite. Beijava-lhe os ombros. O som novamente. Congela. Era o despertador...

- _KAMI-SAMA_! O colégio, Michiru! – saltava da cama, procurando desesperadamente _qualquer_ peça de roupa.

- Mas que... o quê? - acordava lentamente, reconhecendo o barulho - Ah sim, é só o despertador...

- Temos que levantar princesa, chegaremos atrasadas!

Falava enquanto contorcia-se, vestia a camisa, e ficava em uma perna só para colocar sua calça. Como não possuía nenhuma formação circense, tropeça, caindo violentamente no chão.

- H-Haruka! – vira-se com o baque da queda da jovem. Ia perguntar se ela estava bem, quando nota que se levantara sem o cobertor, o que a faz corar – V-Você está bem? - dizia completamente sem graça, cobrindo-se.

- Vou sobreviver... - diz com um meio sorriso, acabando de se trocar.

- Por que se troca? É sábado... – sorri – Eu só tenho uma aula hoje.

- Quê?! Por que não me avisou? - deitava-se novamente, um tanto irritada.

- Não tenho cara de calendário – ria – E, além disso, eu pensei que sabia... - beijava-a, enquanto removia despreocupadamente a gravata de Uranus.

- Você me fez esquecer... – sorria – Quando vai tocar pra mim Michiru? - removia as últimas peças de roupa, jogando-as na poltrona do lado direito da cama.

- A pergunta é quando você vai tocar pra mim...ou pensa que eu esqueci?

- Michi... – suspira – É que eu não costumo tocar na frente dos outros...

- Não costuma tocar porque estragaria a imagem de "um piloto de corridas" ou toca tão mal assim? - ainda sorria, provocando-a.

Haruka, tendo o orgulho "cutucado", senta rapidamente, esquecendo o pequeno detalhe que estava desprovida de...qualquer 'tecido'...

- Claro que não! Bom...não sou profissional mas... - virando o rosto meio irritada - ...Eu..eu toco melhor do que muito moleque da orquestra do Mugen!

- (ri ainda mais, do 'esquecimento' e da irritação dela) Ótimo, eu quero só ver então. Vai tocar comigo... – sorri.

- É claro! Você vai ver que... – Haruka cala-se, perante sua estupidez. E repara em TUDO. Na falta de vestimentas...e na falta de "cérebro" por deixar-se levar pela provocação de Michiru.

- Vou ver sim... – rindo – Ok acho que a convenci, não? - vendo a jovem corada se encolher na cama.

- Por que será que prevejo mais momentos constrangedores como esse para mim?

- _Ara_... não me diga que me vê como a 'causa' deles... Afinal eu não fiz nada... - se fazendo de desentendida.

- (rindo) _Gomen_...olha - apontando para o relógio - Ainda temos...duas horas antes da sua aula...o que podemos fazer de proveitoso? - olhando para cima, fingia seriedade.

- (ri, aconchegando-se) Bom, meu violino ainda não está aqui...

Abrindo um sorriso, puxa a violinista de volta aos seus braços. Onde se encaixava com perfeição...

**

* * *

**Preparavam-se para sair do apartamento. A grande dúvida era como tinham encontrado vontade de sair dele. Talvez vontade não seja a palavra mais adequada, mas de qualquer forma, tinham obrigações a cumprir. Na verdade, Haruka estava com o dia livre, sua parceira não. Seu talento fora notado pela professora de artes, que a convidara para ser monitora das aulas, realizadas ao sábado também. Eram alunos bem mais novos, contudo Michiru aceitou com prazer o desafio. Não estimava muito a _sensei_ – conseqüência de eventos passados – todavia a arte era irresistível. Já na porta do apartamento, era observada por Haruka que se aproximava de fininho abraçando-a pela cintura: "Michi...significou muito, muito mesmo ter confiado em mim ontem..." – sorria. 

- (sorri também) Eu confio em você. Sempre... - se vira para ela, e sussurra em seu ouvido - Mas a noite de ontem significou muito para mim também... - a abraça.

Em silêncio, Haruka retribui, escondendo a cabeça nos ombros da garota, tentando disfarçar o rubor.

- 'Ruka? Eu disse algo... errado?

- Não... - ainda com o rosto escondido - Absolutamente princesa...é que pra mim...foi perfeito também... - levanta a cabeça, e sorri - Ao Mugen? - estende-lhe a mão.

- Prometa que...ficaremos sempre juntas - agora, de seus olhos caiam algumas lágrimas, lentamente - Porque eu não... vou saber viver sem você – sorria, ainda em meio às lagrimas.

A loira sorri ao ouvir tais palavras. Desejou tanto que a boca que as pronunciasse fosse a da violinista...

- Gosto de pensar que meu destino afinal, era te encontrar. E disso eu não quero fugir... - beijava-a, e pensava de onde tinha tirado tal frase. Não era de seu feitio romantizar as situações, mas naquele momento não pôde evitar, simplesmente as palavras tinham escapado de sua boca, que agora estava coberta pela da Sailor dos Mares...

- Meu destino também... era ser... sua... - a beija novamente, parando de chorar aos poucos. Sentia-se mais tranqüila naquele momento. Sorria.

- (cora) ...Acho que vou levar outra multa hoje...

- O MUGEN!!! _Ara_, você me distrai DEMAIS, sabia? – ri.

- Mas isso é bom... certo? – piscava.

**

* * *

**- Michiru, te espero na biblioteca, tudo bem? Vou inventar algo para passar o tempo – dizia deixando-a na porta da sala de artes, ainda vazia. 

- Contanto que não tenha a ver com as garotas do Mugen... - virava o rosto, provocando-a.

- C-Claro que não!

"Boa tarde Kaioh-san!" – dizia um dos alunos que acabara de chegar.

- Ah, boa tarde – sorri – Até mais tarde, Haruka... - ria, entrando na sala.

- Hunf... – suspira frustrada, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto se dirigia à biblioteca.

À caminho, uma das alunas do clube de literatura nota a presença da velocista. Apressa-se. Chegando perto, agarra um dos braços da loira, que a olha assustada, mas logo se dá conta que era só uma aluna e sorri.

"Tenoh-kun! Onde está indo?" – perguntava empolgada. Ouvindo o destino de Haruka, a garota indaga se poderia ir também; ouvindo uma afirmação um pouco gaguejante, segue com ela.

- _Oe_...você não tem aula agora... - esperava o nome da menina.

"Otono Makie!" – diz a menina sorrindo. "Falta uma hora ainda para o clube se reunir, mas vim organizar a sala" – completava.

Por costume, Haruka até perguntaria que clube seria, se gostava e há quanto tempo estava. Depois emendaria um sorriso e faria algum elogio manjado. Mas não dessa vez. Não queria ser rude com a menina, mas pouco importava se Makie fazia parte do clube do Raio que o Parta. Encontrando uma mesa vaga nos fundos da biblioteca, a loira pensou em dormir, e o faria, se a insistente garota não estivesse sentada ao seu lado...

"_Tenoh-kun_...parece cansado...o que foi...?"

- Hum...não foi nada... – sorria meio sonolenta - Acho que dormi pouco... "_E quero não continuar dormindo pelas mesmas razões"_ – pensava, deixando escapar um sorriso malicioso.

Para Makie, o momento não poderia ser mais oportuno. Sua "Paixão" estava a centímetros. Teria que se declarar, ali, na biblioteca. Há cinco meses tinha se apaixonado pela loira; assistindo televisão em um sábado, vira "o piloto" japonês ganhar mais uma vez. Câmeras deram close quando a corredora tirara o capacete. Quase derrubara os bolinhos de arroz no tapete da sala. Não demorou muito para que enchesse seu quarto de revistas sensacionalistas e pôsteres.

De fato, adquirira mais um no dia anterior. A fita dupla-face que comprara ainda estava em sua mochila. Tinha um lugar reservado numa das paredes do quarto.

Enquanto tomava coragem para colocar em palavras seus sentimentos, tentava acariciar os cabelos de Uranus, mas perdera a audácia quando esta vira o rosto, enrubescido por pensamentos sobre a noite anterior com Michiru.

"_Tenoh-kun_? Está bem?"

- _H-hai_..._Makie-chan_...

"Você...se...bom, eu queria te convidar para..." – inspirava, tentando acalmar-se. Mas Haruka mal podia ouvir a menina...imersa em lembranças com Michiru...

A violinista já na biblioteca, procurava sua parceira quando ouve um burburinho. Uma prateleira a separava de Haruka e Makie. Em silêncio, detém-se, a fim de ouvir o que a garota desejava.

"Bom, eu queria..." – respira, tomando coragem – "Sair com você" – diz de uma vez, acariciando os cabelos de Uranus, que a olhava um pouco surpresa. Já Michiru, estava em dúvida se entrava ou não. Acabou não controlando a vontade de ouvir a resposta de Haruka...

Makie encarava a loira, realmente decidida a só deixar o lugar quando obtivesse uma resposta – "Então...?" – indagava novamente. Sorrindo, pegando a mesma mão que lhe acariciava os cabelos, Haruka respondia: "_Gomen_ princesa. Mas creio que...eu seria uma péssima companhia... Meus pensamentos estariam em outro lugar...aliás...seria mais correto dizer que...estariam com "alguém" – soltava a mão da garota, que se controlava, não querendo demonstrar algumas lágrimas que insistentemente caíam.

Michiru, ainda quieta, não pôde conter um sorriso mudo ao ouvir a resposta de Uranus. No entanto, também não sabia o que fazer. Se entrasse naquele momento, só iria piorar a situação da garota. Resolveu esperar que ela saísse. A menina levanta-se procurando não encarar Haruka, que a esse ponto estava confusa sobre que atitude tomar. Pedia perdão mais uma vez? Resolvera calar-se enquanto via a jovem recolher alguns livros em cima da mesa. Parecia chorar ainda. Saindo apressada do local, esbarra em Michiru...

- A-ah, _gomen_ _ne_, eu... - percebera que a menina chorava.

"É você...não é?" – Makie olhava-a com reprovação, mas as lágrimas ainda insistiam em cair.

- _"Droga...o que faço?"_ Erm... eu... – tentava formular uma resposta e enquanto isso, Haruka escutando a voz da violinista, levantava-se.

"Responda..." – dizia seriamente Makie – "Pelo menos isso...Kaioh."

- (suspira) Se você quer tanto saber...eu... - olhava para Haruka, como perguntando se estava tomando a atitude certa.

- Eu...suponho que ela não precise lhe contar nada..._Makie-san_ – interrompia.

A garota encara Michiru por um instante; tentando nesse ínfimo espaço de tempo analisá-la...algo dizia "Sim, é ela"...mas a menina não conseguia pronunciar nada mais...e corre, despertando a atenção dos poucos estudantes que se encontravam no local.

- _Oe_... antes que me mate, eu não estava fazendo nada com essa garota e...

- (suspira) Eu não sei se a convenci... e - percebe o que ela acabara de dizer - _Ara_... tudo isso é consciência pesada? – sorri – Na verdade, eu estava aqui há um tempinho e ... bom, eu ouvi o que você disse a ela... _A-arigato_ - cora levemente - ...Mesmo assim eu... fiquei surpresa com a reação dela...

- Michi...estava me espionando? Que coisa feia... - sorria, acariciando-lhe o rosto - Não tem que me agradecer por nada...eu estava até me perguntando se tinha sido dura com ela...mas o jeito que ela começou a te olhar...me fez esquecer qualquer piedade... – sorri.

- Estava te procurando na verdade... mas quando cheguei, não quis atrapalhar a conversa – ri – E... não ligo para o que ela pensar de mim... Aliás, tem idéia de como foi difícil não dizer nada depois do que ouvi? Mas eu não podia te... causar problemas...

- (sorri se aproximando) "Problemas" e "Michiru" não coexistem...mas por outro lado...teríamos "complicações" no colégio... _Oe_, sua aula acabou, não? Aonde quer ir? Passear? Lutar contra o mal? Comer? Lutar contra o mal?

- (ri) A companhia é infinitamente mais importante do que o lugar...

- De onde tira tantas respostas legais? – ri.

(continua)


	13. Laços

**Oi Pessoal o/**

**Atualizar é sempre uma boa idéia, não? Uhum, agora abaixem as tochas p-por favor. Chegamos ao capítulo 10! E mais uma vez nossos olhos explodiram quando vimos MAIS comentários fofos. Aos que já acompanham, continuem, ler faz bem à saúde "telencefálica" (sim, parafraseando...); aos que estão chegando agora, bem-vindos, tirem os sapatos e ponham uma pantufa. É clichê desejar aos leitores um Feliz Natal? É?? M-mas queremos desejar assim mesmo u.ú Esperamos que gostem, huh?**

**Byee**

**Capítulo X – Laços.**

O sábado transcorrera sem maiores problemas. Claro, tirando o fato da discussão com a aluna, Makie, no Mugen. Sinceramente, estavam até um pouco acostumadas com esse tipo de situação; mas ser o pivô delas nunca era agradável. Os professores mantinham uma posição intrigante em relação às duas. Isso, quando sabiam que eram "duas". Não que isso importasse tanto; "_Tenoh-kun_", assim como "_Kaioh-san_" atraíam jovens ao colégio. Sim, o corpo docente era perspicaz.

Haruka destacava-se no Mugen tanto quanto Michiru. Uma levava o nome do colégio entre corridas; fossem maratonas, fosse pilotando um carro de fórmula um. A outra, ascendia como uma excepcional violinista e pintora. É, o Mugen possuía adolescentes...interessantes. Com pais e contas bancárias mais interessantes ainda.

Pertencente a uma família tradicional, Michiru sentia-se pouco à vontade para falar-lhes sobre certas intimidades. Os quadros que adornavam as paredes, exibindo figuras de seus pais e antepassados, mostravam em seus rostos uma expressão imponente e assustadoramente real. Não era surpresa que ainda não tivesse conversado sobre ela e Haruka. Contudo, os pais da jovem começavam a se sentirem incomodados. A ausência da filha em jantares e outros eventos familiares tornaram-se freqüente.

Longe dali, a culpada da ausência da jovem acabava de sair do cinema; acompanhada de sua violinista. Com o pequeno detalhe de que mal sabiam o nome do longa. Indicando duas coisas: um péssimo filme ou não tiveram tempo de assisti-lo. Considerando que a velocista discretamente limpava marcas de batom em seu rosto e pescoço, não é difícil escolher uma alternativa...

- Bom, aonde quer ir agora? – perguntava a loira enquanto colocava o braço em volta dos ombros da outra jovem.

- Hum... - apontando para seu relógio – Infelizmente para casa. Passei muito tempo fora hoje... – sorri.

- A-ah..._gomen_ Michiru. Eu entendo... te levo pra casa.

- Não se desculpe, eu adorei cada minuto – sorria – Quanto a me levar, não se preocupe, chamo um táxi. Até porque...se entrar naquele carro com você...não irei pra casa hoje novamente... – ria enquanto via a outra corar – Posso te ligar quando chegar?

- C-claro...

Não ligou. Ao chegar em casa, sua mãe a esperava e discutira com ela. Ficara sentada, ouvindo tudo que já sabia sobre o nome da família. De fato, ouvira o nome tantas vezes durante a discussão que se perdera na contagem. Sua raiva cedia espaço à preocupação. Não costumava descumprir o que prometia, Haruka deveria estar louca. Foi aí, que se levantando, deixava o escritório sem encarar a mãe. Subiu as escadas. Não batera a porta do quarto, já tinha ousado demais. Saíra da presença da mãe enquanto a mesma falava.

Não se surpreendeu quando ouviu seu nome e cinco batidas na porta. Esperou que parassem. E pararam. Pegando o telefone com urgência, discava para Haruka, que, como pensava estava desesperada.

"_Alô, Haruka? Eu não lig"_

"_Michiru! O que aconteceu?! Você está bem?" – a jovem Neptune podia ouvir o estalo da cadeira onde Haruka estava. A essa altura, já de pé._

"_Calma, eu estou bem, 'Ruka. Não liguei assim que cheguei porque...tive que resolver uns assuntos aqui em casa...Perdão... por deixá-la preocupada." _

"_Michi...o que disse o_ _que disse aos seus pais ontem? Disse onde ficaria? Ou melhor...com quem?" – pergunta aflita._

"_Disse que ficaria na casa de uma amiga... Não terei problemas com isso mas... não vai durar muito..." – suspira – "Logo eu vou... ter que falar com eles..."_

"_Esse..."logo" vai ser... Gostaria que me dissesse, porque quero ir com você, se possível."_

"_Eu não sei..." – suspira – "A família Kaioh é extremamente conservadora, mas, por outro lado... irão me compreender... eu sei que irão..."_

"_Michi..." – baixava a cabeça levemente, sem ter coragem de dizer que sentia que algo não sairia bem...na verdade pressentia sobre o caso em questão e o final não era nada feliz – "Me fale quando você for...por favor?"_

"_Ah... sabe, se você não se importar... eu acho melhor eu falar com eles sozinha primeiro... Pra que eles se acostumem com a idéia e... Bom, depois marcamos de vocês se conhecerem" _

"_Mas é que" - pausa, resolvera não insistir - "Bom, você conhece os pais que tem...deixarei que cuide dessa "etapa" – sorria._

"_Hai, será complicado mas vai ficar tudo bem. Não se importa mesmo?"_

"_Não, não...olha Michi...se você que é filha deles diz que não...então eu confio em você..." – deixava o tom de voz mais alegre, tentando disfarçar sua apreensão._

"_Hai...arigato..."_

Michiru percebera que tinha algo errado com ela. Na verdade, não queria pensar muito naquilo, e sim acreditar em suas próprias palavras, de que tudo daria certo. Era sua família afinal, ela pensava. Acabariam compreendendo-a. Sabia que Haruka estava apreensiva, mas também resolvera deixar quieto, para não prolongar o assunto...tão delicado. Antes de se despedirem, marcaram um encontro para o dia seguinte, numa cafeteria. Para evitar possíveis discussões, Michiru pegaria um táxi; esperava que as coisas se acalmassem novamente. Sem os cento e vinte quilômetros por hora de sua velocista, o táxi que entrara chega um pouco atrasado ao local combinado. Ao adentrar no estabelecimento, via a jovem em uma mesa dos fundos, discretamente olhando para o relógio. Ao ver Michiru, acena para a garçonete, pedindo outro café.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso... – dizia enquanto sentava e colocava sua bolsa na cadeira ao lado – infelizmente não tenho uma desculpa tão criativa pra te dar... - sorria de leve - Meu táxi atrasou.

- (ri) Não precisa se desculpar, princesa. Mas...olha...se morasse comigo não haveriam problemas de atraso – ria, contudo tinha falado com uma ponta de desejo de que aquilo ocorresse.

- (cora) Às vezes...gostaria de não pertencer aos...Kaioh. Ser livre, como você...

- Não diga isso... – desviava o olhar enquanto sorvia mais um gole da bebida.

- Por falar nisso, nunca me falou sobre...

- O...seu café vai esfriar... – desviava do assunto, tentando ser o mais delicada possível.

Entendera o recado. Como sugerido, ela toma um gole da bebida, fingindo que a mesma não tinha se tornado um tanto...amarga. Haruka não queria contar sobre sua vida familiar. Se é que tivera uma. Em respeitoso silêncio, Michiru acaricia levemente uma das mãos da velocista, que sorri em agradecimento.

Internamente, a curiosidade da Sailor dos Mares não sumira. Questionava-se se deveria sentir-se tão mal por querer saber mais sobre Haruka.

Porém, remexer no passado era arriscado; talvez ela não estivesse totalmente curada; talvez nem quisesse se curar... Ou – pensava a violinista – talvez nem ache que precisa de ajuda. Interferiria?

- O que acha de tocar pra mim hoje, Michiru? – sorria – Passamos na sua casa, você pega o violino e vamos até meu apartamento.

- A-ah, claro – despertava do seu momentâneo transe, sorrindo.

- Bom, então vamos. Deixe-me pagar a conta.

* * *

Já na casa da velocista – que preparava algo na cozinha – Michiru se dirige à varanda do apartamento. Calmo. Talvez até demais...mas quem ousaria blasfemar contra a calmaria se logo teria que enfrentar uma tempestade? A Sailor dos Mares fecha os olhos e sentindo a mornidão do sol da tarde acariciar sua face, agradece por mais um dia ter o _vento_ como amante.

Suspira. Distraidamente anda pela residência de Uranus, passando pela sala de piano e segue. Pára. De relance, vira o que parecia ser um porta-retratos. Cuidadosamente, ela adentra na sala. Suas mãos passeiam pelas paredes, tateando curiosamente o lugar...tentando sentir por meio de uma psicometria forçada, o passado da velocista.

Seus olhos fitam o porta-retratos caído. A poeira no local denunciava que, sua parceira, além de não exercer seus dotes como pianista por algum tempo, o retrato ali guardado poderia não lhe trazer boas lembranças. Devia olhar? Aliás, poderia olhar?

"Não."

"Mas..."

"Não."

Michiru tentava conter seu desejo: saber o máximo sobre Haruka. O tempo que estavam juntas era considerável, mas ainda sim, não possuía muita informação sobre aquela que amava. Desvira o objeto. Limpa a poeira. Quatro pessoas. Quarenta e quatro, três, trinta e dois e cinco. Supunha.

"O que faz aqui?" – perguntava o objeto de sua amadora e breve investigação. No susto, seus dedos pálidos – como sua face no momento – quase deixam o porta-retratos cair.

- E-eu..._gomen_ Haruka, eu estava passando pela sala e vi...isto – mostrava o causador da curiosidade, para a garota.

- Ah...isso. - desviava o olhar, certamente não muito contente pela "descoberta" de Neptune - O lanche está pronto...lá na sala.

- _Hai_... – respondera ainda constrangida pela situação.

Ao término do lanche, Haruka senta-se no sofá, esperando que Michiru iniciasse sua apresentação particular. A velocista parecia empolgada, sorria enquanto a garota posicionava o violino, encostando-o no queixo. O ritmo iniciado pela haste do instrumento era lento; algumas pausas e logo em seguida, o compasso era acelerado. Nunca ouvira tal música. Presenciava uma composição da violinista. Deslumbrava-se.

- Isso...foi incrível, Michiru – aplaudia do sofá.

- _Arigato_. Que bom que gostou...a fiz pensando em nós... – sorria, sentando-se ao lado de Uranus.

- Ora, que honra...princesa... – inclinava-se, para beijar a garota. Pára, quando sente o dedo indicador da mesma em seus lábios. "Tocaria para mim agora?" – perguntava-lhe sorrindo. "Eu já disse que...estou enferrujada..." – respondera rindo.

- _Ara_...como posso convencê-la? – cruzava os braços, interpretando. Num jogo que Haruka quase sempre caía.

- Sofá, tapete ou cama? – ria com malícia, vendo a outra corar.

- Hum... – ri – É o tipo de escolha que lhe cabe mais... – resolvera entrar no novo joguete.

- Eu escolho os três se você permitir – ria – Primeiro um...depois o outro...

- Na dúvida, é melhor escolher os três mesmo – piscava.

- Então comecemos pela primeira opção... – ria.

* * *

No quarto, o vento passeava livremente, constantemente incomodando as cortinas, que, não tendo outra alternativa agitavam-se delicadamente. As garotas, ainda deitadas, escutavam baixinho um dos cd's de música instrumental, pertencentes à corredora. Esta descansava a cabeça sobre o ventre de Michiru, que lhe acariciava os cabelos. Fitando a paisagem que via da janela, Haruka quebrava o silêncio... "Ele...trabalha com jóias" – desabafava.

Parando momentaneamente as carícias, a outra jovem perguntava: "Seu...pai?" – indagava hesitante.

"É." – respondia.

Neptune esboçava um sorriso e recomeçava as carícias. Uranus resolvera falar. Era tão pouco, mas tão significativo. Confiava nela afinal. Talvez pudesse se dar ao luxo de fazer mais perguntas.

- Hum...então vocês viviam bem, imagino – sorria.

- Digamos que em um restaurante, a linha tracejada que informava o preço, não interessava meu pai... – suspirava.

- E aquela senhora...na foto... – titubeia.

- Minha...madrasta... – completava.

- É bonita...

- ...Era viúva, como meu pai – revelava.

- Então...o garotinho da foto... – relembrava.

- Meu irmão. Irmão de criação, na verdade... – falara sem tanto ressentimento na voz.

- Parece gostar dele, 'Ruka – sorria, mexendo nos cabelos da outra.

- E...gosto. Mas entre nós havia muita disputa...No colégio eu o vencia em todos esportes. Ele destruiu alguns troféus que ganhei. Eu destruí parte de sua coleção de carrinhos. Era sempre assim, mas depois voltávamos a nos falar. Acho que eu...queria a atenção dela...no final das contas – dizia com um sorriso triste.

- Da...sua madrasta? – limitava-se a perguntar, com medo de feri-la.

- A única mãe que conheci. Meu pai casou-se com ela, quando eu tinha três anos. A conheceu numa das lojas que trabalhava. Ela ia penhorar os anéis de casamento, bom, que viraram anéis de viúva. Passou maus bocados com o filho, depois que o marido morreu – e continuava – Achou conforto nos braços do meu pai, eu suponho. Financeiro, principalmente. No começo, eu realmente achei que ela estava apaixonada, era tão gentil conosco. Ainda me lembro do gosto dos biscoitos, que nos ofereceu em sua casa. O interesse pelo dinheiro do meu pai, ficou um pouco mais evidente quando se casaram. Ela empurrava o filho para seguir meu pai quando estava trabalhando. Com isso, o preparava gradativamente, para um dia assumir os negócios...

- Ela...te tratava mal? – perguntava receosa.

- Não exatamente. Mas eu sabia que não gostava de mim.

Haruka lembrara de um episódio que ocorrera no aniversário de sua madrasta. Seu pai havia dado – a ela e seu irmão – dinheiro suficiente para comprarem bons presentes. O motorista deixara-os em um grande shopping, onde comprariam o que desejavam. No final da tarde, hora da festa de sua mãe, desceram as escadas, correndo, com embrulhos em mãos. O irmão foi o primeiro a parabenizar e dar-lhe o presente, seguido por Haruka.

A mulher, conseguira manter um sorriso igual para as duas crianças. A jovem não percebera diferença de tratamento. À noite, passara pelo quarto e vira pela fresta da porta, a senhora, habilmente quebrar o vaso que tinha lhe comprado. Não dissera nada ao pai, mas chorou sozinha no quarto. Não dormira naquela noite.

Sua madrasta era daquelas pessoas que dizia muito, calada. Haruka odiava quando a olhava, reprovando-a disfarçadamente. Preferia que gritasse, lhe batesse ou xingasse. Aquilo era torturante. Não obstante, a loira omitia alguns fatos à sua parceira, como o motivo pelo qual saiu de casa. A segunda namorada do irmão havia se apaixonado por ela. Tentou ao máximo evitar o acontecimento é verdade, mas foi muito cômodo para sua madrasta. No ensejo, sugeriu que fosse morar em outra casa. Orgulhosa e, ainda colérica, acatou a sugestão... Não tinha mais nada a fazer ali.

Depois das primeiras palavras, Haruka sentia-se um pouco mais à vontade, para confessar aquilo que tanto lhe custara guardar. Falava de sua vida, falava de sua família e a impressão que tinha dela. Michiru a ouvia pacientemente, mas, extremamente feliz por sua parceira estar contando-lhe tais passagens. Sentia-se parte de sua história agora. E era.

(continua)


	14. Reencontro

**Oh my god! Finalmente capítulo 11. Podemos usar as festividades de Final de Ano como desculpa? Não?? Ok, então pedimos perdão mais uma vez (u.ú). Ah, quando terminarem de ler a fic, vejam o aviso no "Perfil" ok? Esperamos que gostem deste capítulo! E, sugestões, dúvidas ou voadoras é só clicar vocês sabem onde xD**

**Capítulo XI – Reencontro.**

"Xeque-mate."

"_Ara_...isso não é justo."

Em uma tarde, as jovens enfrentavam-se no xadrez. A violinista tentava disfarçar seu aborrecimento, mas seu rosto denunciava-a, fazendo com que Haruka desse gargalhadas. Michiru era péssima perdedora. Tentando acalmar-se, tomava o resto do suco que lhe fora oferecido, contudo, logo o colocaria no lugar quando viu a loira atender a campainha. Era um dos funcionários do prédio, que lhe entregara uma carta.

- Ora, vejam só... – sorria a loira enquanto rasgava a lateral do envelope.

Carta de uma fã. O envelope rosa dava algumas pistas de seu conteúdo, o perfume que o acompanhava também. Dentro, havia também uma foto da moça. Não era tão bonita, mas pouco importava, Michiru não estava de bom humor; já que não podia rasgar as _fãs_, pelo menos suas _cartas_...

- Eu...espero que o lixo da cozinha não esteja cheio... – falava de modo aterrorizantemente calmo.

- Ahh...princesa... – ria – ...Ela fez com tanto capricho.

- Não têm utilidade alguma... – cruzava os braços.

- Ué...essas meninas projetam seus sonhos em Tenoh Haruka princesa, seria um desrespeito rasgar... – brincava.

- Desrespeito é mandar fotos para uma pessoa comprometida.

- Muitas delas não sabem que sou...er...comprometida...aliás, nem sabem do "A" do "comprometida" – ria.

- Você e suas desculpas. Hum...só não se esqueça de que eu também recebo cartas, dos _meus_ fãs.

- Ok, essas sim são um absurdo...um monte de marmanjo chorando por você.

- "Eles projetam seus sonhos em Kaioh Michiru" – retrucava.

- Eu sei muito bem o que pensam enquanto vêem sua foto nas revistas e escrevem essas porcarias!

- Pior do que as coisas que _você_ pensa... não são...

- Mas você gosta de cada linha de meu pensamento... – sorria maliciosamente.

- E-Eu...estávamos falando das _suas_ cartas, não estávamos? – desconversava.

_"Querido Tenoh, eu acompanho sua carreira desde quando entrou para equipe de F1...eu observava como você corria com tanta...paixão...e acho que isso despertou um sentimento de..." _– lia.

- Mas por que raios que você está lendo isso? – arranca a carta da mão dela – O "sentimento" que essa aí vai ter se continuar com isso, é arrependimento de ter nascido!

- Ei! Minha carta!

- (rasga) Quer parar de ler essas coisas?

- V-Você rasgou... – dizia abismada.

- Bingo...

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso! – juntava os pedaços no chão.

- _Kami-sama_! Quer fazer o favor de responder por que lê isso? – a observava realmente enciumada.

- Você não tem coração Michiru? Se ela descobrisse o que você fez ia morrer de desgosto...

- Quanto exagero...

- E era tão jovem, e gatinha, e fã de corridas e...

- "E" tem sorte de eu ter rasgado a carta dela, porque se eu soubesse o endereço _dessazinha_, aí que ela ia morrer _mesmo_...

- Uma coisa que adoro...é que os fãs nunca terão oportunidade de vê-la com ciúmes...e vermelhinha de raiva... – sorria se aproximando.

- Você brinca demais com fogo... Bom, com água, trocadilhos à parte... – ria deixando-se envolver num abraço.

- Não posso evitar, o vento às vezes atiça o mar, não? – a beija – Não sei se notou, mas atrás de você só há uma parede. Não vai ter escapatória sabe? – ria.

- E por acaso eu deveria querer escapar? – sorria, fechando os olhos.

- Mesmo se corresse não haveria como fugir de mim Neptune...nem por terra, nem por ar...talvez pela água...mas só talvez... – encosta-a na parede onde a beija mais uma vez, demoradamente.

- _Ara_...Talvez? Mas não se preocupe, eu não pretendo – sorri.

- Princesa...afinal...quantos botões têm esta blusa?

- _Ara_...que impaciência... – a beija.

- Haruka!

- Michiru!

- Natação!

- Corrida!

Entreolhando-se com terror, as duas se separam, correndo agora atrás de seus uniformes. Por motivo de força maior – bem, a companhia uma da outra – tinham esquecido suas respectivas competições. O Mugen também selecionara estudantes pertencentes a outros colégios e hoje, seria o teste. Os alunos de fora que conseguissem posições proeminentes, concorriam a uma bolsa de estudo. Felizmente, as garotas chegaram a tempo da competição. Haruka lamentara o caminho todo; não teria a oportunidade de ver sua amada de maiô: as provas seriam realizadas ao mesmo tempo...

* * *

Enquanto Neptune fazia jus ao seu codinome, Haruka se posicionava na pista, concentrando-se ao sinal da largada. Ouve o tiro. Correu como sempre, em companhia do vento. Sempre fiel. Ao final, era parabenizada pelos concorrentes. Um toque em seu ombro, em especial, chamou-lhe atenção.

"Parabéns...Haruka" – sorria-lhe.

"V-Você... eu não a reconheci..." – dizia ainda surpresa.

Nem poderia. Elza Grey estava bem diferente do que conhecera. Cabelos muito mais longos; ainda mais rápida e confiante. Chegara em segundo lugar, mas dessa vez não lamentava. Estava quase convencida de que não poderia derrotar... o próprio vento. Perto dali, a disputa de natação terminava: Kaioh Michiru também vencera. Ainda enxugava os cabelos, quando para seu espanto, a velocista entrava no ginásio, acompanhada. Dando uma discreta torcida na toalha, cerra um pouco os olhos a fim de averiguar se conhecia a garota. Prestando atenção ao rosto, reconhecera a amiga com um sorriso.

- Elza! O que faz por aqui? Quer dizer, vejo que também disputou a corrida – perguntava animada.

"Michiru! Que bom te ver" – sorria – "Bem, disputei sim, mas fiquei em segundo. Mas também não é justo..." – olhava para Haruka, rindo.

- Mas...você fez uma ótima prova. – dizia seriamente, mas um pouco corada pelo elogio que recebera.

"Obrigada Haruka. A propósito, parabéns Michiru, vejo que também ganhou" – sorria, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Ah, muito obrigada, Elza. – sorria de volta, aceitando o cumprimento.

"Bom...quer dizer que estão juntas?"

"Como assim?!" – diziam as Sailors em uníssono. De fato, Elza dera ambigüidade à pergunta...propositalmente. Estava começando achar tudo muito...divertido.

"Na...turma. Vocês não estudam juntas agora?" – perguntava, segurando uma risada.

- A-Ah...sim, sim...estudamos. Hã...eu vou me trocar no vestiário e já volto... – dizia ainda corada.

"E então Haruka...a Michiru não é...fantástica?" – sorria.

- É... ela é sim. – sorria de volta. Falando de uma forma gentil que Elza não conhecia – _Oe_...estamos indo a uma sorveteria, não quer nos acompanhar? A entrega das medalhas será daqui a quarenta minutos, creio eu.

"Eu...não vou atrapalhar vocês duas?" – olhava momentaneamente para Michiru, já de volta, verificando se havia problema.

- Ah! De forma alguma - Michiru sorria, animada por reencontrá-la.

Já no local, Haruka sentara ao lado de Michiru, como se acostumara, mas os olhares de Elza, que parecia se divertir com a situação a deixaram corada. Notara que parte de sua privacidade estava prestes a ser vasculhada. Elza ria.

- Q-querem que eu faça os pedidos? – dizia a loira estalando os dedos.

"Por mim tudo bem..." - dizia contendo um riso.

- Hai, por mim, tudo bem também - Michiru olhava Elza discretamente. Algo naquele sorriso era familiar... A violinista se lembrava dele... De quando Elza sabia de algo e tentava fingir que não. – E então, o que tem feito?

"Bom, treinando...estudando. Mas viajei à outra cidade...sabe como é... ajudando ao colégio ostentar medalhas no painel do corredor" – brincava – "E vocês?"

- (sorri) Sim, sei como é... Bom...eu tenho estudado... participado da orquestra... essas coisas... Ah sim, ainda nado também, como você pôde perceber...

- "_Encarando saiazinha e salto-alto, namorando Michiru, matando monstros e ganhando algumas corridas"_ Ah...quase o mesmo... E-eu vou pegar...os sorvetes... – dizia Haruka com um sorriso nervoso.

Mesmo tendo compreendido, ao menos um pouco, dos sorrisos de Elza, Michiru ainda achava muito estranha a reação de Haruka. Queria dizer algo para quebrar o gelo... Mas nada que não envolvesse Sailors ou a própria Uranus que lhe passava pela cabeça... Vendo a loira sair, Elza curva-se um pouco, e cobrindo parte da boca com a mão pergunta à violinista: "Ora, parece que Haruka perdeu...um pouco do medo de falar com as pessoas...Não é, Michiru?"

- C-como? - para "melhorar", fora pega de surpresa por aquela pergunta.

"Bom...ou talvez ainda não tivesse encontrado uma pessoa especial..." – sorria, como se soubesse de algo que Neptune não parecia querer revelar.

- "Elza sempre foi assim. Mas você sempre achou isso muito engraçado, não é, Michiru? Isso quando não eram com você as insinuações... ótimo... agora pense em algo" - _Ara_... as pessoas mudam com o tempo, não é? – respondeu ela, por fim.

"Claro, claro...depois do nosso último encontro também resolvi mudar. Não só o cabelo afinal... Bom, mas quem sabe eu não volte ao antigo visual?" – ria enquanto via a velocista voltar ao lugar com os pedidos.

- Aqui estão os sorvetes. Bom, tirando em segundo lugar, significa que você pode ganhar uma bolsa, não é? – perguntava à Elza enquanto sentava-se novamente.

"É verdade, mas esse não era meu interesse principal. Vim ao Mugen, porque sei que aqui se encontram alguns dos melhores atletas. E, acabei te encontrando. Uma revanche não esperada." – ria.

- Mas você ficará no Mugen? – perguntava Neptune.

"Provavelmente não. O ritmo desse colégio exige demais dos estudantes e consome um tempo que gostaria de focar em outras coisas. Além do quê, minhas notas não estão lá perfeitas." – sorria, enquanto tomava mais um pouco de sorvete.

- Física? – questionava Michiru.

"Sim, é ainda meu karma...a professora também não ajuda... – suspirava enquanto brincava com a calda do sorvete.

- _Oe_... pior do que nosso professor não pode ser. Eu juro que em outra encarnação cortei a cabeça dele numa batalha samurai... – falava a velocista, imitando um golpe de kendô com a colher.

- (ria) Agradeça por ele não ter te expulsado como fez a professora de artes...

"Nossa, e por que ela te expulsou Haruka?" – Elza parecia realmente interessada o suficiente para não notar a expressão de terror no rosto de Michiru, que sem querer, falara demais...

- Eu mandei um bilhetinho para Michiru na aula e ela viu... – falara a loira com naturalidade. Tinha sido sincera afinal... Michiru discretamente suspirava de alívio.

"Ah, só isso? Que professora horrível..."

- Ah... Elza, depois de amanhã iremos estudar na minha casa, se quiser nos acompanhar... Haruka é boa em Física. Poderia dar algumas dicas... "O que estou falando?! Elza não vai descansar enquanto eu não confessar que estou com Haruka! Por que raios a convidei? Minha educação deve estar no piloto automático! Mas que droga!" – mentalmente Neptune desesperava-se, entretanto, anos de prática não a deixavam mostrar... ou quase, já que derramara calda de morango em sua saia.

- Se estiver tudo bem para você, Elza... – respondia Haruka ingenuamente, completamente alheia ao estado de sua parceira.

- "Haruka _baka_!!" – pensava a violinista arqueando uma sobrancelha e forçando um sorriso para Elza, esperando que os deuses interviessem naquele exato momento. Do contrário, fingiria um desmaio por excesso de açúcar na calda do sorvete. E sim, deveria ter estudado mais biologia. Ganharia credibilidade quando fosse explicar porque sofrera aquilo.

"Bom, eu aceito então" – sorria Elza, encarando por um momento Michiru, que mexia obsessivamente a colher na taça de sorvete – "Mas não vou incomodar mesmo? Quer dizer, devem estar acostumadas a estudarem sozinhas..." – disfarçava um sorriso enquanto tomava mais um pouco de sorvete.

- Não, você será bem-vinda..."_Kami-sama_, o que eu fiz??"

Elza tinha razão. Estudavam sozinhas. O que poderia explicar o porquê dos cadernos de estudo das duas garotas estarem completamente limpos...

(continua)


	15. Okaeri

**Capítulo XII – _Okaeri._**

Duas garotas e um rapaz. Um belo rapaz, aliás. Percebera rapidamente uma das empregadas da mansão Kaioh, ao levar três chás e biscoitos ao quarto de Michiru. Não era comum a violinista trazer amigos. Sempre fora assim. Solitária e silenciosa. Aos quatro se comportava como se tivesse dez. Aos dez, como dezesseis. Numa progressão aritmética copiosamente ensinada pela mãe.

Seja madura. Não grite. Não corra. Nunca fale de boca cheia. Guardanapo, no colo. Ao limpar a boca, dobre-o para não mostrar manchas. Conversa tediosa, sorria e opine mesmo assim. Se bocejar, cubra discretamente a boca com a mão. Se bocejar outra vez, peça licença aos convidados: irá ao toilet, nunca lavar parte do rosto para espantar o sono. Fale baixo. Ria baixo. Tente não questionar...

Monotonia detectada? Certamente. Qualquer um ficaria entediado. Mas Kaioh Michiru aprendera tudo. Pôs em prática _quase_ tudo. Sua relação com a loira ia de encontro ao que lhe fora ensinado. Percebera que a moral da família em muito diferia com a qual estava descobrindo ser...a sua verdade. Era sua vida afinal. Não ia deixar que a pouca experiência que tinha se transformasse em brecha para discursos tradicionalistas. Odiava-os: os discursos e por vezes os discursistas...

Contudo, naquele quarto imenso, procurava por um momento parecer despreocupada. Agir normal. Ou fingir naturalidade. Queria ser apenas uma adolescente preocupada unicamente com questões de Física...

- _Kami-sama_ Haruka, você não está inventando frases com as fórmulas, está? – perguntava Neptune puxando uma das bochechas da velocista.

- Claro que não! Ai! – tentava cobrir a folha do caderno.

"O que ela escreveu Michiru?" – perguntava Elza aproximando-se da Sailor dos Mares.

- "**M**orra **U**chida **V**iolentamente" – dizia balançando negativamente a cabeça enquanto Elza ria.

- Admita...é muito mais fácil do que decorar Movimento Uniformemente Variado. – dizia a loira com um meio sorriso.

"Tudo bem Michiru, talvez eu aprenda alguma coisa decorando...isso." – ria enquanto destacava uma folha do seu caderno, para Haruka copiar seu "método de ensino".

- Claro claro... só tome cuidado para não ser expulsa da classe...decorando fórmulas disfarçadas de ameaças aos professores. – ria fitando sua parceira.

- _Oe_...isso me faz lembrar que preciso bolar uma frase envolvendo aquela professora também... – comentava seriamente, em seguida suspirava. Elza e Michiru riam. Desde quando se tornara motivo de piada? – Maldição...

"Ah, Michiru, conseguiu convencer Haruka a posar?" – sorria, olhando naturalmente à Sailor dos Mares.

- Com os argumentos certos...vou conseguir. – ria.

- E-E...aqui você tem que multiplicar Elza. – desconversava a velocista ruborizada, apontando a questão que explicara.

Duas batidas na porta. Michiru reconhecera a voz do outro lado; pediu que entrasse.

"Srta. Michiru, seu pai chegou, está na biblioteca." – avisara uma das empregadas adentrando rapidamente no quarto, enquanto recolhia a bandeja com pratos e xícaras.

- Ah, obrigada...pode dizer que já estou descendo?

"Certamente Srta."

- Diga ao cozinheiro ou à cozinheira que os biscoitos estavam ótimos – sorria Haruka à moça que corava brevemente.

"A-ah, direi sim, Sr." – sorria dirigindo-se a porta.

Por um momento, a violinista sentira seu rosto queimar. O comentário de sua parceira fora doce demais. No entanto, desistira de fulminá-la com o olhar quando percebeu que Elza gargalhava e Haruka, sem graça, retomava sua atenção ao livro de física. Michiru agora, sorria.

- Do que estão rindo afinal? – perguntava a loira.

"A-ah, direi sim, **Sr**." – retrucava Elza.

- _Ara_...foi engraçado...não se chateie...

- Pelo visto terei de andar com o sutiã por cima da blusa... – dizia apoiando o queixo numa das mãos. Baixava a cabeça, irritada, enquanto ouvia mais risadas.

Ao descer, Michiru suspirou, lembrando que sua mãe saíra naquela tarde. Jantar com amigas. Talvez preparativos para mais um jantar. Seria precipitado e até oportuno julgar todos aqueles hábitos, fúteis. Talvez, fossem mesmo. A jovem não saberia definir ao certo se o altruísmo por trás de cada jantar beneficente estava sendo lembrado.

- Pai...? – abria a porta da biblioteca devagar.

Estava tirando papéis de sua valise. Ligara o laptop para conferir informações habituais do ofício, alguns cliques depois, fitou a garota, pedindo que entrasse.

- A Kanako disse que...o Sr. me chamou.

"Sim." – sorria levemente – "Eu gostaria de conhecer o moço que está lá em cima, sim?"

- Que...moço? A-ah! A Haruka... – Michiru não poderia estar mais constrangida naquele momento – Kanako se enganou, pai... bom, e _ela_ no momento está ensinando outra amiga minha.

"Você realmente não costuma trazer rapazes...além daqueles que sua mãe empurra nos jantares... Por sinal, onde ela está?"

- Acredito que preparando mais um jantar... – suspirava.

"Sabe que...eu nunca entendi o que se comemora nesses jantares? Eu só cumpro meu papel de apertar mãos e ficar acordado até todos saírem..." – ria.

- (ri) Meu papel é parecido. Pai...se me der licença, eu preciso subir, as meninas me aguardam...

"Claro. Mas...Michiru..." – pausava.

- Sim?

"Você sabe que...trazendo sua amiga até aqui...sua mãe provavelmente irá interrogá-la, não é? Aliás...deixe-me perguntar, foi com ela que você viajou outro dia?"

- Pai...eu... como... você sabe? – tentava fita-lo, mas seus olhos viajavam pelos livros da biblioteca, enquanto formulava uma explicação. Seu pai suspirava. Saberia ele? Não, não parecia...

"Posso não ser tão presente querida, mas ultimamente notei que anda mais...empolgada com viagens."

- Isso...vai me render uma bronca?

"Desde que cumpra suas obrigações escolares, não vejo tanto problema. Note que eu deixei a frase "condicionada", sou um pai afinal" – falava sério, antes de olhar a tela do laptop deixando escapar um leve sorriso.

- Oh, está bem – ria Neptune. Seu pai estava a apoiando mesmo? Quem sabe ele não falaria com sua mãe também e... Parava lembrando do rosto dela. Era deixar levar-se por uma utopia. Ela nunca aceitaria. Conhecia-a. De fato, isto era o pior. Sabia o que viria: discursos, o nome da família sendo pronunciado incontavelmente, drama, ironia e, novamente o nome da família. Talvez, nem seu pai pudesse evitar o iminente caos. Quase nunca estava em casa afinal...

"Michiru?"

- Sim?

"Peça desculpa a sua mãe, não poderei jantar com vocês hoje, tenho reunião. Aliás...já estou indo, não gosto de me atrasar."

- Tudo bem...boa reunião – sorria – E...pai?

"Diga..." – dizia sem fitá-la, arrumando os documentos na sua valise.

- _Arigato_. – sorria. Seu pai parecia acenava brevemente antes da garota fechar a porta. Parecia não ter entendido muito bem o agradecimento. Mas para Michiru, aquela conversa, aquela breve intimidade, interessantemente tinha lhe dado uma espécie de confiança. Ou reforçar a que fingia já possuir, para enfrentar o que estava por vir. Subira as escadas sorrindo.

* * *

"Mas a Michiru está realmente mudada Haruka...nunca a vi tão feliz." – A velocista sorria discretamente, Elza não sabia o quanto aquelas palavras fizeram bem à loira.

- Falavam de mim? – entrava Neptune sorridente no quarto.

"Claro que sim, Haruka estava me contando de quem você gosta..." – provocava Elza fitando a loira, que arregalava os olhos.

- _Oe_! É mentira!

- Sei sei...terei que contar seus segredos agora, Haruka... – disfarçava um sorriso.

- Mas ela inventou tudo, desminta Elza! – passava a mão pelo rosto, cansada de ser alvo de piadas. Lembraria de nunca mais ensinar física à Elza...

- _Ara_...não aborreça a pobre Haruka, Elza... – sorria – Bom, vim fazer um convite, o que acha de jantarmos fora? Já está quase na hora e acho que minha mãe trará convidados...seria muito...enfadonho.

"Tudo bem por mim."

Depois de Uranus concordar, as três desciam a longa escada. Subitamente, Michiru parava. Um dos empregados abria a porta e saudava alguém. Sua mãe havia chegado...

"Coloque minha bolsa na biblioteca, sim? Vou dar alguns tel..." – dirigia-se à empregada, notando em seguida a presença da filha, ainda nas escadas – "Oh...querida, vejo que temos visitas hoje...ótimo, jantarão conosco." – sorria e olhava rapidamente para Haruka que amarrava despreocupadamente um dos cadarços. Seria um jantar...interessante.

"Onde está seu pai?"

- Em mais uma reunião...e ele avisou que não poderá comparecer ao jantar que a Sra. planejou... – terminava de descer as escadas com pressa, não iria deixá-la impedir – E mãe, nós estamos de saída também, vamos comer em algum lugar, mas ainda não escolhemos...

"Meu bem, o jantar aqui não demorará a sair, aliás, creio que a mesa já está posta. Não aceitarei um "não" como resposta...obviamente suas amigas estão convidadas." – sorria, apontando o outro cômodo, a sala de jantar.

- Mãe, não será neces... – era interrompida pela mãe, que perguntava.

"É Elza não é? Lembro que há algum tempo os visitou...e a Srta. também...Ten...Tenoh, estou certa?"

- Sim Sra. – Uranus tentava falar pouco e rapidamente...não queria permanecer ali...estava com péssima sensação. O incessante olhar da mulher sobre ela não ajudara. Virara-se por um momento, outro empregado aparecera, avisando que o jantar estava pronto.

"Não sejam estraga-prazeres... vamos logo ou vai esfriar" – dizia a mulher mostrando-lhes a sala.

Um grande lustre iluminava o local, no lado esquerdo, uma prateleira continha fotos de uma Michiru ainda pequenina. Vestidos brancos, laços azuis, poses contidas e um sorriso tímido se viam nos porta-retratos. Discretamente, a loira fitava cada imagem, sorrindo...nunca tinha visto fotos da sua violinista ainda criança. Seus olhos deixavam a prateleira para se concentrar na imponente mesa de jantar.

A toalha cor vinho combinava perfeitamente com o estofado das cadeiras. Essas eram adornadas por filetes dourados nas laterais. O breve silêncio que se formara era quebrado pela voz da mãe de Michiru que dizia: "Sentem-se, por favor".

Na mesa onde estavam reunidas, havia doze lugares. Era insuficiente. Quatro pessoas. Pouco espaço. A conta não era ilógica, o clima durante o jantar era indigesto. A pressão exercida pela mãe de Neptune comprimia aquela mesa o suficiente para ouvir respirações espaçadas entre perguntas e respostas.

"Diga-me Tenoh-san, é moda entre as garotas usar roupas masculinas agora?" – perguntava-lhe sorrindo a Sra. Kaioh, fingindo uma inocente curiosidade que Michiru percebera ser falsa.

- O conceito de masculino ou feminino, é bastante ultrapassado se me permite Sra. Kaioh. Eu prefiro chamar de "Unissex-Esporte-Casual". Não precisa decorar isso, eu acabei de inventar – sorria em mais uma tentativa de encerrar o assunto. Fora simpática, mas sua cota estava se esgotando. Queria poupar sua parceira de qualquer constrangimento. Amava-a o suficiente para dobrar sua língua.

- Mamãe... – dizia Neptune ponderando suas palavras – Desde quando se interessa pela moda jovem?

"Ora querida, apenas fiquei intrigada pelo visual moderno da sua...amiga – sorria antes de dar a próxima garfada. Por um momento questionava se a decisão da filha em convidar Uranus foi pura inocência ou provocação. No momento, tentava acreditar na primeira alternativa.

"Ah..." – interrompia Elza tentando suavizar a conversa – "Mas Haruka-san tem muitos admiradores" – tratou de reforçar o "E" da palavra, substituindo assim pelos inúmeros "As" que expressavam suas fãs.

"Ora, ora Tenoh-san, você foi modesta, escondendo que faz sucesso entre os rapazes..."

- É que nem eu sabia de tal sucesso Kaioh-san – ria, olhando brevemente Michiru, que apertava cada vez mais sua taça, a conversa estava indo longe demais.

"Eu soube que...se diverte pilotando carros de Fórmula 1, estou certa? – a mulher fitava a velocista por um momento.

- Hobby que transformarei em profissão Sra. – sentira a alfinetada. Não doera, mas estava controlando sua vontade de levantar e simplesmente deixar aquela casa. Se uma das moradoras não fosse sua bela violinista.

"Ah, Haruka...pare com isso, você é semi-profissional. Mônaco a tratou como tal, não? Disputou com veteranos." – comentava Elza.

Por um segundo Neptune perdera o fôlego. Ironicamente, sensação incomum. Não demoraria até que a Sra. Kaioh somasse dois mais dois e que a conclusão não lhe agradasse em nada. A violinista mentira sobre a viagem, na verdade, sobre quem a acompanharia. Uma Michiru aflita sorvia um gole de água.

"Mônaco? Que interessante...Michiru também esteve lá há pouco tempo...para um...concerto...Não se encontraram lá Tenoh-san? – questionava a Sra. Kaioh, tecendo comentários que objetivavam a contradição das garotas. Michiru não sairia naquela noite sem lhe dar explicações.

"Minha nossa...olhe a hora, eu disse aos meus pais que voltaria ainda de tarde. Acabei jantando aqui...tenho que ir..." – dizia Elza à Sra. Kaioh. Michiru aproveitava a breve distração da mãe para fitar Haruka. Seus olhos diziam para acompanhar Elza. A loira hesitava deixar a garota sozinha...a situação era péssima, mas a Sailor dos Mares insistia. Resolvera então, acatar o pedido.

- Para falar a verdade, eu também Sra. Acordarei cedo amanhã...treinamento. Obrigado pelo...jantar. – levantava-se Uranus. A mãe de Michiru limitava-se a forçar um sorriso. Em seguida pedia à filha que acompanhasse as duas jovens até a porta. Michiru obedecera. Aquela noite seria a última vez que faria isso.

"Bom, eu tenho que ir Michiru. Foi muito bom ter encontrado vocês assim...amigas." – sorria Elza.

- Foi um prazer revê-la, Elza. – estendia-lhe a mão.

- Espero ter ajudado na matéria... – dizia a loira.

"Ora, ora, Tem que me dizer como domar o vento Michiru. Quem sabe eu não consiga vencer a corrida na próxima vez?" – brincava, aceitando o cumprimento de Haruka.

Esperando Elza distanciar-se um pouco, Haruka fazia sinal de que qualquer problema ligasse para ela. Michiru entendera. Sorria, tentando tranqüilizar a parceira. Assim que esta atravessa os muros da mansão, sua expressão muda. Era hora de entrar...e enfrentar.

"Vamos para a biblioteca." – era incisiva.

Michiru a seguia. Sua mãe fechara a porta e em seguida se posicionara em frente à mesa.

- Foi totalmente... – começava a jovem – Desnecessário aquele interrogatório.

"Desnecessário? Nada mais do que justo, já que você anda escondendo tudo de mim, ultimamente."

- E por que exatamente a Sra. acha que não comento certos assuntos? Poderia me dizer, mamãe?

"Não vitime a sua situação. Eu me...recuso a acreditar no que você está metida. Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? Por quanto tempo achou que conseguiria me enganar, Michiru?!" – encarava-a.

- Eu não pretendia enganá-la. Iria contar tudo, se você não...agisse...do jeito que está agindo! – desabafava.

"É verdade...vocês duas vêm combinando muito por telefone, não?" – revelava.

- Você...ouviu minhas conversas?!

"Apenas me dei o direito de saber com quem você estava andando. No dia que discutimos, liguei para o seu pai...ouvi a conversa por acaso. Estava pensando em apresentá-la? Acha mesmo que eu daria meu aval à...isso?!"

- O direito que você se deu nunca foi seu! – gritava. As lágrimas já escorriam pela face. Fitava a mãe. Sabia que a mesma mandaria diminuir o tom de voz. Ninguém gritava naquela casa, mas Michiru não seguiria mais aquelas regras.

"Não grite. Quando os convidados chegarem, você vai manter a compostura, ouviu?"

- Nisso a Senhora é melhor do que eu...

"Não use de ironia comigo."

- Ao invés de ouvir conversas ao telefone, por que não se concentra em mais um jantar? Que nós sabemos...a causa beneficente pouca importa."

"Já...estou farta de sua intransigência, Michiru! Você vai manchar a reputação do seu pai...a minha...da sua família por causa de uma paixãozinha adolescente?!"

- Eu a amo mam...

"Não complete. Isso se quiser continuar aqui." – falava, taxativa.

- O...quê?

"Como pôde se envol..."

Neptune estava atônita com o que ouvira. Não pelas últimas ofensas – pesadas e desnecessárias – E sim pela menção de sua saída da casa. Sim, ela esperava uma discussão pouco amigável, mas uma expulsão...

A mulher continuava a encher a boca de frases absurdas, o nome da parceira da jovem fora pronunciado e acompanhado de insultos. Ao fitar a imagem embaçada da mãe, questionava internamente o porquê de tanta...aversão ao seu relacionamento com Haruka. Suas lágrimas, deixavam a figura da biblioteca turva, assim como a da Sra. que a acusava. Esta apontava em direção à saída. O ultimato.

Kaioh Michiru limpou o rosto, trêmula. Saiu sem dizer nada... No jardim, o motorista ao vê-la correndo, tentou se pronunciar, mas cumpria ordens. Era pago para dirigir, não perguntar...

* * *

Eram nove horas da noite, quando um porteiro baixou o jornal ao ver um táxi parar em frente ao prédio. Do veículo, saiu um rosto familiar. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse sorrir e cumprimentar percebera que a moça chorava. Não conseguia sequer dizer direito o número do apartamento.

"Srta.?! Posso ajudar?" – abria a portão enquanto falava.

Não respondera. Baixinho, dissera o nome de quem procurava e se dirigiu ao elevador. Apertou a campainha duas vezes...ia apertar a terceira, mas a porta foi aberta com impaciência.

- Michiru?! O que...você está bem? O que houve?! – perguntava Haruka aflita, fazendo-a entrar – Está machucada? Alguém te desrespeitou?!

- Ela me...expulsou de casa... – dizia com pesar, sentando no sofá.

- Como?! Finalmente conversou com ela? E seu pai? O que ele disse?

A loira parava ao notar a expressão da violinista...as perguntas ficariam para depois, no momento só abraçava a garota, sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo sabendo que a cura não viria tão cedo. A velocista tirou-a do sofá e levou-a ao quarto. Alisou os cabelos da jovem e a viu encolher-se ainda mais na larga cama. Seu coração estava apertado, não suportava vê-la assim. Iria levantar-se para fazer um chá, mas sentiu a mão da garota puxando fracamente seu pijama.

- Apenas...fique aqui comigo, 'Ruka... – aproximava-se, encostando a cabeça no colo da outra. Haruka acariciava-lhe a face para, em seguida deitar também e abraçar a jovem por trás.

- Você não está só, Michiru...eu vou cuidar de você... – apertava-a contra seu corpo. A outra garota suspirava, fechava os olhos deixando envolver-se num abraço.

- Eu sei que... – continuava – Parece não ter cura no momento, mas isso passa, acredite. O que posso oferecer, é minha companhia...e meu coração, bom, mas esse você já tem há tempos... – beijava-lhe o ombro e via a outra sorrir fracamente. Já era algo.

- Sinto como se estivesse no mar, à deriva... Eu...a assustei vindo aqui nesse estado...chorando, não?

- Eu não me perdoaria se algo te acontecesse...infelizmente...não pude protegê-la do que aconteceu hoje...eu não devia ter ido embora.

- Não se culpe. Ninguém poderia me ajudar...se você estivesse lá, creio que seria pior...meu ódio aumentaria se ela te insultasse mais...

- Não pense assim...cultivar esse tipo de sentimento, é como se estivesse preparando seu próprio veneno... Já passou. Você está comigo agora, está segura... – a violinista virava brevemente a cabeça, fitando a outra garota, que sorria. Delicadamente a beija. Sempre surtia o efeito que esperava. Esquecia de tudo. Mãe, Pai, concertos e até sua missão. Haruka realmente estava dando seu melhor para animá-la...permitiria que o fizesse então.

- 'Ruka...me faça esquecer de tudo hoje... – dizia procurando aconchego no corpo da outra jovem.

- Hum...venha comigo... – levantava-se, para em seguida estender a mão à Neptune.

A Sailor dos Mares não pretendia realmente sair da cama, mas deixou-se levar por sua companheira. Uranus abriu uma porta. O ambiente estava escuro, mas a janela permitiu que a lua esculpisse uma silhueta conhecida por Michiru.

A velocista sentava e com um gesto leve da mão, pediu que a outra fizesse o mesmo. Em frente, o piano. Michiru sorria discretamente enquanto Haruka soprava a poeira das teclas...

- Amanhã...tentarei pegar algumas coisas que ficaram lá...em casa.

- Esqueça isso por hoje...amanhã é um novo dia... – fitava Michiru por um momento antes de dedilhar notas suaves.

Sua amante percebeu que devia aproveitar aquele momento. Tão perfeito. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Haruka e fechou os olhos, a música era magnífica. Timidamente, Uranus sussurrou os versos da canção...Neptune sorria.

- Já está em casa…Bem-vinda, Michiru. – sorria.

Fim. (?)

* * *

**Hey pessoal! **

**Em tempo:**

**1) Cesky, que bom que gostou. Agradecemos pelo comentário **

**2) Asakure, por favor, não nos mate! Se...se...você gosta da fic...e nos matar...como...como poderemos escrever mais histórias?! **

**3) HarukaWR, eu, L, também sou fã da Ruka, porém gosto muito da Michiru. Seu e-mail não apareceu (chuta site)**

**Simmm, a música que Haruka tocou chama-se _Reunion_ – by Yoko Kanno-sama. Escutem, é realmente linda. Acredito que a letra tem muito a ver com as duas, não?**

**Bjos e desculpem a demora mais uma vez.**


	16. UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

Olá, leitores extremamente pacientes dessa fic! Essa história **tem continuação** sim. Porém, estou postando em outro lugar aos poucos, já que reescrevi/acrescentei algumas coisas em alguns capítulos. Se tiverem interesse, por favor, leiam as informações adicionais no meu perfil.

Obrigada e tenham uma boa leitura!

'Té mais.


End file.
